The Enemy Among Us
by Evergreen98
Summary: Unknown to the Rebel Alliance, an enemy has slipped into their ranks. He hides in plain sight, unkown to even himself. He is their greatest threat, but he could also be their salvation. All he has to do is pick a side. Anakin Skywalker, or Darth Vader?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this story is pretty AU.**

**Just a few notes for beforehand:**

**This is an idea I have toyed with. I love stories where the enemy is hiding in plain sight, right among the heroes. That is the basic line of this story.**

**The villain hides in plain sight.**

**_. * • * ._**

_(Many Years Ago)_

Darth Sidious watched the young boy carefully.

_To have such power rushing through him. . .flowing through his veins._

The Sith hums slightly with anticipation as he observes the child. He had just reached his ninth year, and already he shows much promise.

_Soon, my apprentice he will be_, Sidious thinks to himself. Dark excitement rushes through him as he thinks of the future, of his plans that are unfolding even as he stands here.

_He will be my loyal servant, my most gifted apprentice. None shall rival him_, Sidious thinks, and a dark any marks his face.

_Time to collect my prize._

**. * • * .**

_(Eight Years Later)_

"Do you see any sign of him?"

Obi-Wan turns slightly, his lightsaber held aloft as he follows his master deeper into the dark tunnels.

"Master, if I don't think he's here. We haven't seen any trace of him. . .and he is hard to miss," Obi-Wan says softly.

A trace of fear runs through him as a thinks of the tall, imposing figure. The man wrapped in a black cloak, always shrouded so that not a single soul could lay claim to his face.

The masked man. One who has claimed many lives. The man of death.

Darth Vader.

A shudder runs through the wreck, and Obi-Wan glances at the surrounding mess of metal.

"Master, there is no way he could have survived this," Obi-Wan says, and he wills his master to believe him, "we must get out of here. The whole place could collapse at any minute!"

"Patience, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon says as he ventured further inside the ship's wreckage, "I believe that Vader is still alive."

"Master, the other troops have already completed their mission," Obi-Wan says, "they report that all the prisoners have been freed."

"Trust me, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon says simply in reply.

Obi-Wan frowns, but he follows his master further through the smoky hallways. There is not a single trace of the masked man.

"He must have fled," Obi-Wan says, his voice certain, "I do not sense his presence anywhere on the ship."

Qui-Gon finally stops his venture forwards. His eyes scan the surrounding area, searching for any signs of life. With a sigh he turns around slightly.

"I suppose you are right, Obi-Wan," his master says tiredly, "let's make our way-."

His voice quickly falls silent, and he pauses for several moments before speaking again.

"Did you hear that?"

Obi-Wan frowns at his master. His lips part, the question "hear what?" already slipping from his mouth.

He quickly cuts his words short as he hears the sudden noise.

He exchanges a glance with his master, and each lift their lightsabers slightly higher. They venture towards the source.

It echoes again. The noise rings through the silent halls, echoing off of the metal surrounding them.

The sound can only be described as meal scratching against metal, and it is very faint. The two Jedi can only make out the barest trace of an echo.

But they press on.

"It is growing louder," Obi-Wan mutters under his breath, and Qui-Gon nods.

"It's coming from the front of the ship."

Not too far from them.

Suddenly, the slight scratching noise cuts off. There is silence for several moments, and the two Jedi stop. Obi-Wan glances towards his master, and he contemplates speaking, he ponders asking to go back once more.

It is then that a slight moan punctuated the air. It is a sound of pain. Of suffering.

It rings faintly around them, filling their senses. It is faint but clear.

And it comes from same place

Accompanying this sound is a force signature. It flares suddenly, as bright as the stars above.

"This way," Obi-Wan mutters, and he races forward.

The two Jedi rush through the corridors, hurrying along. The passage around them shudders, warning them that time is running out. Their minutes count down before them.

They follow the signature, and it guides them like a glowing beacon.

The Jedi race into the final room of the ship. They climb through the wreckage blocking the opening into this space.

The cockpit.

This room took more damage than any other part of the ship.

The bodies of several litter the floor, all definitely dead. Many are storm troopers, but some are of higher up officials.

The body they search for lies farther inside. They can sense it ahead.

Much debris lies between the Jedi and their goal.

After taking the blunt of the explosions the rebels planted, the ship had dived in a downwards fall. By some feat of great skill the pilot managed to pull the ship up slightly, so that it wasn't a complete head on collision with the surface of the planet.

The rebels are quite thankful for this. The bombs they planted were stronger than expected, and if the ship had crashed all their planned rescue would have been labeled absolute failure.

_We still lost many lives_, Obi-Wan thinks to himself.

He slowly surveys their surroundings, searching for a sign of the presence that drew them here.

The glass that used to shield the front of the ship has shattered, and the only view now is of the wall of rocks threatening to fall in.

Several boulders scattered throughout the room are evidence of the avalanche that could sweep down at any moment.

This is only another reminder to Obi-Wan about their need to hurry.

"Is anyone here?" Qui-Gon calls cautiously. His voice rings in the thick silence.

Several moments pass, and then a slight moan punctuated the air.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon rush forward towards the source of the noise.

Though they are urgent in their rush forward, they remain cautious. The two Jedi hold their blades aloft, and ready to defend themselves.

They know not whether the wounded being is friend or foe.

They pick their way through the wreckage to the front of the ship. Here the damage is most extreme, with pieces of debris marring the once spotless controls.

Here they find a body.

It is not the first one they have found on the ship. In fact there have been several as a result of the violent nature of the crash.

But this figure is certainly the youngest.

_He's practically a boy_, Obi-Wan thinks to himself, _he can't be more than. . .seventeen. It's possible he's younger than that. _

The boy is obviously severely injured. A harsh cut mars his forehead, and blood spills down his face. It appears as though he is either unconscious or simply stunned.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon hastily deactivate their sabers, and they kneel beside the boy. Qui-Gon gently lays a hand on the young man's shoulder, and with a start his eyes fly open.

"What . . .who. . .are you?" The boy whispers. In his weakened state he can barley form these words.

"That doesn't matter right now," Obi-Wan says as he observes the young figure.

"Where. . .where am I?" the boy asks, and his gaze slowly trails his surroundings. His eyes struggle to focus on any specific thing, "what is this place?"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchange a slight look. They can feel his sincerity through the force, and it hits them in waves.

They must help him.

"We will explain all later, young one," Qui-Gon says calmly, "for now, we must leave."

"I. . .I can't," the boy says, and his voice is strained, "my legs. . ."

It is only then that the Jedi see the heavy sheet of metal trapping the boy down. It cuts harshly into his legs, preventing even the slightest movement.

Qui-Gon nods at Obi-Wan, and the older Jedi moves forward to hook his arms under the boy's.

"What are you doing?" the boy asks in a weak voice but the Jedi ignore him. they know the urgency of the situation.

Obi-Wan stretches his hand forward, and he concentrates on the power of the force. He lets it flow through him, and he focuses it on the sheet of metal trapping the boy.

A moment later the sheet lifts up, an Qui-Gon hurries to pull the boy out. When both are a safe distance away, Obi-Wan lets the sheet fall.

The boy struggles to control a moan of pain, and he grits his teeth against the rush of feeling that suddenly returns to his legs.

Obi-Wan is surprised he doesn't cry out from the pain.

"We must hurry," Qui-Gon says after only a cursory look at the boy lying below them.

Judging by the amount of blood spotting the boys robes, they don't have long. His time is quickly running thin.

"Stay with me," Qui-Gon says sharply, and he lifts the boy up. The boy hisses at the pain of being moved, but he still does not cry out.

Obi-Wan marvels at the young man's pain tolerance.

Qui-Gon quickly begins to walk towards the exit. The ship shudders violently around them again.

It is almost as though it is a clock counting down their demise. Their minutes are quickly running thin.

"Obi-Wan, he's going into shock," Qui-Gon says sharply, "distract him."

Obi-Wan hurries up beside the other two, and he struggles to think of something to say.

"Can you tell my why you were on the ship?" Obi-Wan asks, grasping at threads of thought.

The boy moans slightly, and his eyes are slowly growing unfocused.

"I . . .I don't remember," the boy says, and his voice trembles, "I cant' remember. . .anything. . ."

"Try something else," Qui-Gon says quickly, his footsteps becoming more rushed as the shudders wracking the ship grow in strength.

"What's your name?" Obi-Wan asks suddenly, the idea only just coming to him.

The boy almost seems to pause, and he winces as if struggling to remember.

"An. . .Anakin," the boy says softly, his voice quickly fading away, "Anakin. . .Skywalker."

Obi-Wan doesn't have to look at Qui-Gon to see his own surprise replicated there.

Anakin Skywalker was not listed in the names of prisoners on the ship.

_Who is he? _Obi-Wan thinks to himself.

His thoughts are broken as he senses the fading consciousness of the boy beside him.

_Whoever he is, he can't possibly be the enemy_, Obi-Wan thinks to himself. His force signature alone shows no signs of darkness.

He is sure of this.

"Hold on, Anakin."

_Hold on._

**_. * • * ._**

**Okay, if there is any confusion on the idea here is the basic plot:**

**Vader doesn't exactly rember he is Darth Vader. (he kinda has amnesia) He is now going to be taken into the rebel base.**

**Please let me know if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little note for before**_**: **_**Becauseof the age adjustment with Anakin's age, the age ago between him and Padmé will be slightly smaller.**

**She's only going to be 2 years older instead of 5 (mainly because 17 & 22 just don't seem to it together. . .). So she's 19!**

**Please enjoy, and review!**

_**. * • * .**_

_(A few days later, Rebel Base, Planet Maccent )_

"How is our mystery guest doing?"

Qui-Gon turns slightly as the group of alliance leaders come into view. The group of ex-senators flock close together, and he searches to find who spoke.

His eyes finally fall on Bail Organa, who leads the group.

_"_The medics report that he should awaken soon," Qui-Gon says simply, and he turns his attention back to the young figure lying on the bed.

"Why isn't he awake yet?"

This time the non-empathetic remark comes from Rush Clovis. Qui-Gon has deemed this particular ex-senator worthy of extra observation.

Qui-Gon moves to explain the situation to Clovis, but another voice beats him to it.

"If I remember correctly from the reports, _Clovis_, as you should, his injuries are quite severe."

Qui-Gon smiles as he hears the young Padmé jump to the mystery boy's defense. It is quite obvious to all standing near that her sharp rebuke surprises Clovis.

"That's not what I meant, Padmé, I-," Clovis begins, but Padmé turns away from him.

The entire group watches these proceedings with mild interest. Clovis' obvious attraction to the girl has been met with nothing but solid rebuffs and refusals.

This small source of entertainment is one of the few things that can distract the group from the oppression that comes with rebellion.

"His injuries are quite severe," Qui-Gon says, drawing the senator's attention back to him as he repeats Padmé's words, "the hit to the head alone should have killed him, not to mention the many shards of glass lodged in his abdomen."

"But his recovery is insured?" Bail asks, sounding mildly concerned. Qui-Gon sighs slightly before answering.

"It is decided that he will live, but his mental health is. . .questionable. We will know nothing for sure until he awakens," Qui-Gon says quietly.

"I assume we will be alerted when that is?" Clovis asks, his pride finally having recovered, "I would like to question this man myself, just to make sure he isn't. . .trouble."

"You will be alerted the moment he awakens," Qui-Gon says simply, not bothering to look away from the sleeping figure behind the glass observation wall.

Slowly the group of ex-senators files away.

**. * • * .**

_(A few hours later)_

"His vitals are spiking to near functioning levels," one of the medics says to the group of people surrounding the bed, "he will awaken at any moment."

Qui-Gon stands slightly apart from the group, just a few feet back from the bed. Padmé and Bail stand beside him, and they watch the crowding group of leaders with distaste.

"Perhaps we might give him some space so he does not die of a heart attack the moment he wakes," Padmé says, her voice revealing her annoyance.

The few that hear her blush in embarrassment, and take a careful step back.

The rest simply crowd closer.

Padmé sighs in exasperation, and Bail chuckles at the young woman's annoyance.

"Idiots, the lot of them," Padme mutters, and Qui-Gon barely manages to hide a smile at her words.

"Padme, they are very important to our cause," Bail murmurs back, even though he silently agrees with her. He struggles to hide his own annoyance with the group.

Padmé simply rolls her eyes before turning her attention back to the resting figure. She intently obseves him, searching him for who he might be.

The first thing that comes to her mind is that he is quite attractive.

Exceptionally so, and Padme struggles to dismiss this first observation. She doesn't to let such things cloud her judgement of him.

_He's probably a horrible person_, Padmé thinks to herself, _the attractive ones usually are._

Her next observation is his youth. He appears to be a couple years younger than herself.

_He is certainly too young to be the enemy_, she thinks to herself, _so. . .what exactly were you doing on that ship, mystery boy?_

Her thoughts are interupted when the medic steps forward, data tablet in hand.

"He's waking up," the woman says, and she watches the boy carefully for signs of life.

Padmé can't help but lean forward along with the rest of the spectators.

The boy groans slightly, and he turns his head. The light reflects off of the snow white bandages that wrap around his forhead.

The boy shudders slightly, and then he grimaces as if in pain. Then, suddenly, his eyes fly open.

Padmé's own eys widen in shock as she beholds their startling shade of blue. She finds herself admiring the strikingly mesmerizing color.

The boy's eyes widen slightly as he slowly takes in the multiple figures standing above him.

Surprisingly though, there is no trace of fear in his eyes. Quickly, even his initial shock fades, leaving only curiosity behind.

"Where. . .where am I?"

The voice is soft and unsure, and its slight tremble betrays the boy's weariness and exhaustion.

Quickly Qui-Gon steps forward, and he motions the pestering officials aside. They hurridly make way for the Jedi.

Qui-Gon makes his way to the boy's bedside, and he steps right to the side of the cot. Padmé and Bail quickly move forward to follow him before the other alliance leaders can swarm again.

". . .are in the medical wing. You received quite some injuries."

The boy is quiet when Qui-Gon finishes speaking. He seems to be observing the Jedi above him, searching him for something. Finally he speaks.

"I remember you," he says slowly, "you. . .you saved my life."

The boy's voice is neutral, betraying not a single trace of gratitude or displeasure. Qui-Gon observes the boy for several moments, as if weighing his words.

"Yes, I did," Qui-Gon says simply, "along with the help of a friend of mine."

Several long moments pass before the boy speaks again.

"Thanks."

Padmé is surprised by his off-handed manner. It is as though he is thanking Qui-Gon for some trivial matter, not something near as important as his life.

"You are welcome," Qui-Gon replies. Silence falls, and the quiet lies thick in the air. Finally, Bail steps forward to speak.

"What is your name?" he asks gently, carefully.

The boy turns his icy gaze to Bail, and a slight smile tugs at his lips. He seems to pause before speaking.

"Anakin," he says simply, "Anakin. . .Skywalker."

Bail nods, as if they didn't already have this single piece of information. In fact, this is the only known fact about him, and even it is uncertain.

He could easily be lying about such a thing.

"Where are you from, Anakin?" Bail asks, and he does his best to offer a comforting smile to the injured boy

Padmé can't help but notice the sudden tensing of the boy at this question. A flicker of pain crosses his face, but it is gone soon after it appears.

"Tatooine," he says softly in reply. There is pain in his single word reply.

Bail seems ready to question him furthur, but he is interupted as a figure pushes himself into view.

"Enough of this!"

Padmé mentally winces as Clovis shoves his way to the front. She watches with annoyance as he turns on Anakin.

"Why were you on the ship? What were you doing there?" he snaps. His voice is sharp, and it is obvious he is trying to intimidate the boy.

His attempts are obviously failing.

Anakin stares up at the man standing above him, and his ice cold eyes spin with untold thoughts. A slight smile tugs at his lips before confusion sets in.

"Ship? What ship?" he asks, his voice uncertain. Clovis scoffs at him.

"Don't play stupid. I can see straight through your lies," Clovis snaps, and Anakin's eyes narrow at his tone.

"I'm not lying," he says sharply, and Padmé is surprised by the sudden note of danger that has appeared in his tone, "what ship are you talking about?"

"The ship we found you on!" Clovis exclaims. He is quickly getting annoyed that the boy isn't crumbling under his "intimidation" tactics.

"That was a ship?" Anakin asks, his eyes widening in surprise, "did it crash?"

Clovis rolls his eyes at what he believes is obvious stupidity, and Padmé resists the great urge to slap him. Instead she steps in front of Clovis, and she speaks directly to the mystery boy. His gaze immediatly shoots to her as she comes into view.

She chooses her words carefully when she speaks. She has her own suspicions that his conditon might be slightly more serious than first believed.

"Anakin," she says, and she gives him a slight smile of reasurance, " can you possibly tell me the last thing you remember? Try to think back."

Anakin stares at her for a long moment, before he closes his eyes. Only a few seconds pass before a frown appears on his face.

"The last thing I remember. . .is Tatooine," Anakin says softly, "but. . .that's imposible."

"Why is that?" Padmé asks quickly.

The boy's glacier blue eyes fly open once more, and this time worry clouds them. He frowns up at the girl hovering above him.

"I haven't been to Tatooine since I was a child," Anakin says softly, "and yet. . .it is the last thing I remember. It's like. . .my memories are simply gone."

Padmé nods slightly, and she takes a step back. She turns to the medic who is watching the proceedings with worry.

"You might want to do some tests soon. Try and find out why he's having this. . . block of memory."

She then turns, and walks out of the medical ward. She is more than ready to get away from the crowd of officials.

She is soon walking down the hallway. Only a few moments pass before she hears the hurried footsteps behind her.

Padmé knows exactly who it is, and she doesn't slow down. If anything she increases her pace.

Somehow though, he still manages to catch up with her.

Clovis grabs her wrist, roughly pulling her to a stop. She hastily jerks her arm from his grasp, and she glares up at him. She prepares herself to tell him off, but he doesn't give her a chance to speak.

"What were you thinking, Padmé? Do you actually believe his lies?" Clovis asks, his voice betraying his obvious disbelief.

Padmé takes several steps away from him before she speaks.

"I do," she says simply, "if you had any brain cells you would be able to see that as well."

Clovis is shocked by her outburst and insult, and he tries to take a step towards her. She hastily retreats.

"Padmé, I just want you to be more careful," Clovis says, and he tries to force concern into his voice.

Padmé laughs at his words, and the sound is strangely bitter.

"I am careful, Clovis," Padme snaps, before she turns away from him.

She briskly puts as much space between them as she can.

She can still feel his eyes burning into the back of her neck as she walks away.

**. * • * .**

**Okay, so please review!**

**(Little side note for the age adjustments: Clovis is about 2 years older than Padmé.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Qui-Gon frowns as he observes the footage playing before him. The feed is grainy, but the scene playing out is quite clear.

It is a slaughter.

A man, if he could even be called that, whirls between the ranks of rebel fighters. His glowing red blade carves through their lines, quickly claiming lives. A trail of bodies lies in the wake of his destruction.

Quickly, the squad is disposed of. Not a single man is left standing, except for the monster poised in the middle of the room.

Then, slowly, the figure turns to face the camera.

But what is revealed is ceratinly not a face.

Through the deep shadows of the figure's cloak, one can make out the harsh carvings of a mask. It is simple, almost crude in make, but a single glance at the black surface makes one shiver.

This mask is one of death.

The feed plays only for a few moments before it erupts into static. The image of the cloaked figure disappears.

Silence falls on the room, and it lasts for several seconds after the video ends. Finally Padmé speaks, and when she does so her voice trembles slightly.

"When. . .when was this taken?"

Bail clears his throat before answering. He struggles to clear his mind of the bodies of their fellow men.

"Only a few weeks ago. It was on one of our supply ships."

Silence continues for several long moments. The quiet stretches until Obi-Wan finally breaks it.

"There has been no sign of. . .Darth Vader then?"

Bail slowly shakes his head, and he lifts a hand to his temples.

"It's as though the man has disappeared. He hasn't been this quiet even once since he first appeared," Bail says quietly.

The silence only grows as more painful memories fill the air.

They all remember the day that the emperor's most vicious servant appeared. It is a day that will not soon be forgotten in history.

"I have an idea of how to find him."

All gazes fly up as a new voice breaks the silence. Padmé frowns as she takes in Clovis' smirking form. She instantly knows that whatever the man has to say will only disgust her.

Much like everything the man says.

"And what is that?" Bail asks. He sounds slightly weary himself.

Clovis grins slightly, obviously pleased at being addressed. He shoots a sly smile towards Padmé, and the young woman finds that she has seen few sights that repulse her more.

"Why don't we ask our little. . .friend. . .in the infirmary. I'm sure he knows exactly where his master is."

Padmé frowns at his words, even as she hears the slight murmurs of agreement from the senators surrounding her.

"His master? Don't be ridiculous, Clovis," Padmé snaps. Her annoyance of Clovis leaks into her tone.

"This isn't ridiculous, Padmé," Clovis says heatedly in reply, "something about him just isn't. . .right."

Padmé opens her mouth to snap back at him, and Bail quickly decides to step in before things get to out of hand.

"Padmé, Clovis!" he snaps lightly, quickly drawing the two's attentions, "control yourselves."

Both nod slightly, and a few heated glares are exchanged. The room quiets down once more, and silence falls as the room waits for Bail to speak. He sighs, already dreading Padmé's reaction to his words.

"I can see sense in what you say, Clovis," Bail says, and Clovis grins triumphantly.

Padmé immediately opens her mouth to speak, and she is obviously ready to defend her beliefs. Bail doesn't give her a chance to speak.

"That's all for today, meeting adjourned."

The members quickly file out of the cramped room. Clovis is sure to send Padmé a triumphant look before he moves on down the hall.

Soon it is only Bail and Padmé left in the room. Bail sighs as he awaits the fury that is sure to come.

Padmé looks at the man expectantly. Her stance is set with a determination that Bail knows quite well. Her arms are crossed, and a slight frown tugs at her lips.

At least she waits until the other alliance leaders have left before she shows her displeasure.

Her words come out in a snap.

"Why do you think this is a good idea-."

Bail quickly holds his hands up to stop her barrage of words.

"Padmé, calm down," Bail says quickly, "I have reasons for doing this."

"What reason could there be?" Padmé snaps, and Bail sighs slightly.

"Padmé we aren't _condemning_ the man. We _just_ want to ask him some questions. He might have been the last person to see Vader," Bail says quickly.

Padmé blinks at his words, and her surprise is obvious.

"Oh. . .well. . ." She stutters. A slight pink tinge appears in her cheeks.

She clears her throat, and quickly composes herself. It only takes an instant for her to change into the reserved young leader Bail knows well.

"Thank you, Bail," she says simply, before disappearing out of the door.

Bail sighs lightly, before falling back to sit in a chair. He massages his temples gently.

_What will I do her?_

_**. * • * .**_

Padmé carefully pulls her chair up beside Anakin's bed. A moment later Qui-Gon and Bail pull up their own seats as well. Obi-Wan simply stands behind his master.

None of the other alliance members were allowed entrance to the "interrogation." It is only through much determination and force of will that Padmé was allowed access to the meeting.

"How are you, Anakin?" Padmé asks, and she smiles slightly.

Anakin watches her carefully for a long moment, and Padmé resists the urge to turn away from the intensity of his icy gaze. She feels almost as though he is staring straight through her, as though he can see right into her very thoughts.

It doesn't help that he's smirking slightly, almost as though he can tell the effect he's having.

Finally he answers her question.

"Fine."

The answer is simple and to the point.

Silence hangs or several moments before Qui-Gon finally speaks.

"Anakin, there are some questions that we need answers to. We believe you might be able to assist us in our. . .search for answers."

Anakin is silent for several moments before he speaks.

"My memory is a bit vague at the moment. I don't know if there is much I can say that will help you."

Padmé gives him what she hopes is a reassuring smile. It quickly turns into a real grin as he returns it will a small one of his own.

"At the moment, anything you say will be helpful."

Anakin nods at his words, and he remains silent as he awaits the questions that are to come. Bail is the first to speak.

"What do you know about a man named. . .Darth Vader?"

Tension immediatly spikes in the room at the name, and the four rebel members shiver at the word.

Anakin frowns as he hears the word, and confusion crosses his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I know who you're talking about. The name sounds vaguely familiar. . .is he someone important?"

Anakin is met with four stares of disbelief. The young man shifts slightly under their sharp gazes.

"You. . .you don't know who he is?" Obi-Wan asks, and he speaks slowly. Anakin shakes his head in reply. A look of concern crosses his face.

"No. Who is he?" He asks.

"Only the most vicious man alive," Bail says simply in reply, and he leans back in his chair, "the second most powerful man in the galaxy."

Anakin's eyes widen slightly at this, but the frown doesn't leave his face.

"Why haven't I heard of him then?" Anakin asks slowly, "I feel as though I would remember such a name. It isn't exactly. . .common."

"I suppose this might have something to do with your memory block," Qui-Gon says simply, and all turn to face him. A few seconds pass before the older jedi continues.

"Darth Vader only became known to the galaxy about two years ago. Ever since the emperor's lapdog has been wrecking absolute chaos on the galaxy."

"And I don't remember anything since my childhood," Anakin mutters, and he frowns, "I suppose I won't be of much use to you at all. I'm sorry to make you guys go to all this trouble."

Qui-Gon quickly shakes his head at this, surprising the young man.

"There is something. . .special about you, Anakin," the Jedi says slowly, "your force sensitivity is quite high."

Obi-Wan cuts a slight glance to his master. He knows this is an understatement.

After what they had seen in observations of the boy's blood. . .

"Force sensitive?" Anakin asks quietly, "as in. . .Jedi?"

Qui-Gon nods quickly, and he gives the boy a reasurring smile.

"I believe, that with some training, you could come to use this power."

Anakin is silent for several long moments. His blue eyes search the Jedi, as if he is weighing the man's words. Finally he speaks.

"I'll think about it."

**. * • * .**

Anakin watches as the group stands, and they begin to makes their way out of his room. They had asked him a few more questions concerning his memory, most of which he was unable to answer.

His mind is still spinning at Qui-Gon's words.

A Jedi.

A bit of excitement fills him. It is quite easy for him to remember his childhood days, and the dreams he once had.

Dreams of becoming a Jedi and freeing all the slaves. Freeing himself, and his mother.

The thought that this dream might become real fills Anakin with excitement. . .but there is something else too.

There is the ghost of a feeling, one most likely contained within his suppressed memories. This feeling doesn't like the idea of him becoming a Jedi. In fact, it doesn't like the idea of Jedi at all.

This ghost is full of pain, and suffering. Hatred and fury.

Usually this ghost is only a faint presence in the back of his mind, but sometimes it rises faintly in strength.

Sometimes it speaks.

_The Jedi are evil. They only wish to kill you. You must strike them down before they attack._

Anakin doesn't understand this voice. The Jedi have done nothing but help him. Why would he want to hurt them? Why would they go to all this trouble to help him, only to kill him?

"Anakin?"

Anakin starts slighly as he is pulled from his thoughts. He turns to find the source of this noise, and he meets the brown-eyed gaze of the young woman.

_Padmé. . .yes. . .that's her name._

Anakin chides himself for letting his mind fall so deep into thoughts. He hadn't even noticed that she had stayed in the room while her companions left.

"Sorry," Anakin says quickly, "I was just. . ."

His voice trails off, as he is unable to explain what exactly he was doing.

_I'm sure she'd love to hear about the inner war going on inside my head as I decide whether or not I should take out the men who have saved my life._

But Padmé smiles at his lack of words. Anakin is surprised at this sudden display of warmth.

"Thinking?" she asks, and Anakin quickly nods.

"Yeah," he says simply, and he shifts slightly in his seat.

Silence falls for several moments before Padmé speaks again.

"How are doing?" Padme asks, "besides the loss of memories, I mean."

"Pretty good," Anakin replies, "some time in the bacta tank took care of the worst injuries."

Padmé smiles again, and Anakin finds that he likes her best when she's smiling.

Of course she is pretty all the time, but when she smiles. . .it is like a light is shining from within. Anakin feelsl almost as though he is basking in this warmth.

"Good," Padmé says, "the sooner you get better, the faster you can become a Jedi. . .if that's what you decide to do, of course. We could really use your help."

"Of course," Anakin says in reply, as this is the only thing he can think to say.

"Well. . .I'll see you around," Padme says, and she gets up slowly.

"See you around," Anakin says awkwardly in reply.

Padmé stands, and she walks towards the door. She pauses just inside the exit, and she turns back to him.

"Perhaps I will come see you tomorrow, mystery boy."

And with that, she is gone.

**. * • * . **

**Okay, I hope this chapter provided a bit more background.**

**More will be revealed in the next chapters.**

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! Thanks for all the reads & reviews!**

**. o * • * o .**

Padmé settles herself in the chair beside Anakin's hospital bed.

She takes a moment to observe him, to see how his health is prevailing.

Already she can see noticeable differences. Some of his harsher bruises and scrapes have faded, and he is now able to sit up in his bed. At this rate he will be up and about in a matter of days.

_The Alliance will find some use for him as soon as he is capable_, Padmé thinks almost bitterly to herself, _probably fighting for the cause._

_When all we need is peace._

Padmé shakes her head to push these thoughts away.

"How are you Anakin?" she asks him.

The boy pauses before speaking, and it seems as though he takes a moment to observe her.

"Fine," Anakin replies, "much better than a few days ago."

He gives her a small smile, just the turning up of the corners of his mouth.

"That's wonderful," Padmé says, and she returns his small smile with a full one of her own. This seems to help him relax slightly, and some of the tension goes out of his posture.

He seems to pause before speaking.

"I was surprised that you came today," he says, in that straightforward manner of his. Padmé frowns at his statement.

"I said I would come," she states, and Anakin bows his head slightly.

"Yes," Anakin says simply in reply, "and I was surprised you came."

He states it like it is a fact, not something that needs contradicting.

Padmé frowns in almost confusion. She is surprised at the circling way in which he speaks, and she decides to broach other, simpler topics.

"I simply thought you would be lonely," Padmé states, and she motions to the room around them, "there isn't much to do in the infirmary."

Anakin simply bows his head in acknowledgement of her statement. He seems to pause before speaking.

"How goes your search?"

Padmé tilts her head, and confusion marks her face.

"Search?"

He nods his head slightly before elaborating.

"For Darth Vader."

Padmé feels a slight tinge of surprise that he would broach such a topic, but she quickly pushes this away.

_It is perfectly logical for him to want news on the apprehending of the man who held him captive._

"We haven't seen a single trace of him since the crash," Padmé says somewhat wearily, "some are starting to believe that he perished amidst the wreckage, but we still have doubts."

Anakin nods at this, and a frown appears on his face. He doesn't speak, and after several moments pause Padmé decides to question him further on this.

"Why do you ask?" she says simply.

Anakin seems to hesitate on his question, almost as though he is struggling to formulate an answer. Several seconds pass before he speaks.

"I just. . .when you mentioned his name that first time. . ." Anakin pauses once more, and he takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Something about him just seemed. . .familiar. I didn't understand anything else you told me, but something about that name. . ."

Padmé watches as Anakin's face fades into one of confusion and deep thought.

A worried look alights on his features, and in a quick decision Padmé decides to bring him out of this pit of confusion.

"Hey, it's okay," Padmé says with a smile, "let's talk about something else."

_The medical staff would murder me if I caused distress to one of their patients, _Padmé thinks to herself.

Relief appears on Anakin's face, and a small smile replaces his frown.

"Okay," he says in reply.

"Why don't you tell me a bit about your past?" Padmé asks, "about Tatooine? I've never been there before."

**. o * • * o .**

A few hours later, Padmé slips quietly from the room. She had been ushered out by one of the sterner nurses, as the woman had declared her patient was in need of rest.

She had also mentioned quite plainly that a lady such as herself should not be fluttering around, pestering those in critical care.

Both Anakin and her had struggled to hide their laughter at the flustered woman's urgency.

As Padmé walks down the hall, her mind still spins with the conversations she had had with their great mystery patient.

Together they had each recounted tales of their childhoods (or at least what details Anakin could remember).

Padmé doesn't know when she last laughed that much.

She had enjoyed Anakin's many tales of life on Tatooine, but as she listened she also felt a wave of sadness too.

She remembered that part of the conversation clearly. . .

_". . .and then one time our owner-," Anakin had been saying, when Padmé it him off._

_"Owner?" she asked in confusion, before realization suddenly hit her, "you were a slave?"_

_Anakin's expression had immediately dulled somewhat, and a look of distaste had appeared on his face._

_"I'm a person," he had said clearly in reply, "but sometimes it is hard to distinguish between the two."_

_"Yes, it is," Padmé said grimly, and she had quickly decided to change the subject, "anyway, back to the story. . ."_

Padmé is so caught up in her memories that when she rounds the corner, she runs straight into a tall figure.

She smacks into the stranger's chest, and immediately falls back.

But before she can crash to the ground, strong arms wrap around her, and pull her back up. She is smashed back to the unknown figures chest.

And held quite uncomfortably close.

Padmé squirms to free herself from the strangers grasp, and after a few moments struggle she is released.

She takes several steps back, and as she is dusting herself off an amused chuckle fills the air.

"Is that anyway to treat your savior, Padmé? If it weren't for me you'd be a heap on the floor right now."

Padmé freezes as she hear's Clovis' voice, and internally she grimaces. Quickly she bites back with a quip of her own.

"If it weren't for you, coming around the corner so fast, I wouldn't have needed you to catch me," she snaps stiffly.

Her good mood quickly drains away, and it is replaced by the solid annoyance that plagues her every time she is "graced" with Clovis' presence.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Padmé says, and she quickly tries to walk past him.

Clovis' hand shoots out to catch her, stopping her in her tracks. He quickly turns her to face him. He looks down at her, a mix of emotions on his face. Padmé is only able to pick up on a few of them.

There are traces of concern, and a slight lick of annoyance.

But overshadowing it all is the shadow of desire. It is an emotion that Padmé is quite familiar with when it comes to Clovis.

He continues to stare down at her, and after a moment he speaks.

"I was. . .wondering if you had any free time?" he asks softly. His finger runs a soft circle on her arm.

Padmé has seen several girls swoon just to be this close to Clovis. She cannot deny that he is mildly attractive, but something about him just makes her want to. . .

Run away.

Padmé mentally cringes at his hand on her arm. She carefully pries his fingers off of her skin, and she takes a few steps back.

Besides a flash of annoyance in his eyes, Clovis doesn't show any outward signs of annoyance at her rejection.

Padmé grimly supposes that he might be getting used to it by now. Maybe he will finally get the hints she has sent him _every time_ he tries these same approaches.

"I'm sorry, Clovis, but I don't have much free time," Padmé says, and she plasters a smile on her face as she blatantly lies, "what with the rebellion and all. . ."

And with that she gives him one last smile, before she attempts to walk past him once more. This time he allows her to pass, and she gets halfway down the hall before he speaks again.

When he speaks his anger is clear.

"Well it appears you have some free time," Clovis sneers, "enough to spend with that Skywalker of all people."

Padmé freezes, and she quickly whirls around to face him. Her own anger flashes on her face.

"He is alone and confused," Padmé snaps, "wouldn't you be if you awoke with no memories?"

Clovis is quick to snap back with his own reply.

"He's dangerous, Padmé. Can't you see that?" Clovis snarls, his anger quite clear, "he's probably an imperial spy."

There is no hesitation in his accusations, but Padmé can tell that this is about more than the possible loyalties of their newest medical patient.

"I can't believe you, Clovis," Padmé states, and she looks at him in shock, "he's obviously hurt."

Clovis rolls his eyes at her.

"Whatever, Padmé," he snaps, "go have fun playing with your little pet. However dangerous he might be."

And with that he storms off.

Padmé glares at his retreating form, but her anger is quickly replaced with confusion.

_What was that all about?_

**. o * • * o .**

Obi-Wan carefully takes a seat before his master. The older man is observing yet another recording of Darth Vader slaughtering innocents.

Obi-Wan is quite sure his master has watched each one about a hundred times by this point.

"Master, you must rest," Obi-Wan states calmly, and he lays a hand on his mentors shoulder. Slowly Qui-Gon pauses the tape, and he turns to face the young man.

His master completely ignore his statement, and instead he launches into a discussion of his own. On a topic he and Obi-Wan had argued much over the past few days.

"Something does not add up," Qui-Gon says surely, and Obi-Wan sighs.

"Master, enough of this," Obi-Wan says, "half of the alliance believes that the Sith Lord perished in the crash, and I am starting to believe them. We have not seen a single trace of him since the crash."

Qui-Gon slowly shakes his head.

"He is not dead. I would have sensed such an imbalance in the force, as would you. Vader is quite powerful, and his death would not go unnoticed."

Obi-Wan sighs slightly, and he lifts a hand to his head He already knows it is nearly impossible to sway his master once he is set on something.

Like the training of that Skywalker boy.

Obi-Wan quickly shakes his head, not willing to go into _that _argument again. His master had made his wishes quite clear.

"So, the second most powerful man in the galaxy has just decided to go into hiding?" Obi-Wan asks, his disbelief clear, "you've seen the imperial news reports. It appears that even the emperor doesn't know where his lapdog has disappeared to."

Qui-Gon slowly shakes his head.

"It is all very confusing. The force is so clouded right now, it is hard for me to distinguish between truth and lies," Qui-Gon says slowly, "but there is one thing I know. Darth Vader is not dead."

Obi-Wan sighs, and he rubs his eyes wearily. He decides that any more efforts to away his master tonight will be futile.

"Will you at least get some rest master?" Obi-Wan asks, and his concern is quite clear.

Finally the notes of weariness and concern in his voice seem to touch his master, and Qui-Gon slowly nods. With a flick of his wrist he turns the monitor off.

"Alright," he says softly, "tomorrow I will look over the older files."

Obi-Wan struggles not to scream in exasperation.

**. o * • * o .**

_Anakin stands in the dark. _

_This is a different darkness than simply the absence of light._

_This darkness is one that he can feel, taste, and touch. It clouds his senses and tugs at his mind._

_And worst of all. . .it feels familiar._

_Suddenly, a figure appears in front of Anakin. _

_The stranger is cloaked, its face hidden in the depths of the shadows the fabric casts. Slowly the figure approaches Anakin._

_And then it speaks._

_It's voice is like gravel. It is deep and mechanical, and just like with the darkness . . .vaguely familiar._

_"Little Anakin Skywalker," the figure hisses as it approaches him. When it reaches him, it slowly begins to circle him, and Anakin spins slightly to keep up with the prowling figure._

_"Hidden aren't you? Hiding in plain sight. . ." The monster hisses, "none of them see you for who you truly are."_

_Anakin finally finds the will to speak._

_"Who are you?" Anakin asks slowly. He struggles to reign in his fear. This. . .creature unnerves him more than anything he has ever seen before._

_"I am the darkness."_

_The figure replies without hesitation, and it's words ring with solid truth._

_"Do you have a name?" Anakin asks, and his words tremble slightly._

_A harsh laugh fills the air. The sound echoes and bounces around Anakin. _

_"I have names," the creature replies, "but you already know me."_

_At this Anakin frowns._

_"But I do not know you. What am I to call you?" Anakin replies. Laughter bounces around him. _

_"Darth Vader is one of my names," the monster replies._

_Anakin's eyes widen, and he whirls around to face the monster._

_But he is gone._

_The harsh laughter fills the air once more._

_"Farewell for now, young Skwalker," the voice snaps, "I will see you again soon. The darkness and I are one, and we am always here. . ."_

And with that Anakin wakes.

He snaps into a sitting position, and he immediately winces as he strains the multiple cuts and bruises that mark his body. A burst of pain explodes in his head, so intense it feels as though someone is driving a hammer onto his skull.

But somehow, Anakin is able to ignore this.

Sweat covers his body, and he gulps in desperate lungfuls of air.

Unlike with normal dreams, he can remember every detail of his one with perfect clarity.

But of course, this dream is anything but normal.

Limply, Anakin allows himself to fall back on his bed.

He already knows that he won't sleep another second this night.

Instead he lays awake, staring at the ceiling. The details of his dream replay in his mind in a constant and ceaseless loop.

Most prominent is the masked figure. Even when the man stood right before him he couldn't make out a single facial figure.

_Darth Vader._

The creatures words spin in Anakin's mind, and he mulls over ever sentence.

His mind is just as muddled and confused when, hours later, the nurse comes in to check in him.

After hours of pondering, one thought is prominent in his mind, a specific thing the man of darkness said.

_Am I hiding?_

**. o * • * o .**

**Okay, so please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all reads & reviews! Enjoy!**

**. o * • * o .**

Padmé walks down the hall to the infirmary, and her mind spins with the details of their last meeting.

They still don't know what to do with their mystery guest, and it has been a week since he has woken from his comatose state.

Some of the animosity and distrust aimed towards the boy have died down, but there are still a few who are set in the belief that he will soon betray them. That he will end up being some sort of imperial spy.

Clovis is one of the leaders of this case. He makes sure to stir up turmoil in those that are unsure what to think of the boy.

For the thousandth time, Padmé had to resist the urge to strangle him during the meeting today.

_And to believe I once thought he was cute. . .at least, I thought he was attractive before he opened his mouth._

Padmé struggles to shake these thoughts away, as they only bring her stress. Instead she tries to focus on her destination, on who she will see in only a few moments.

Anakin.

Padmé has spent most of her free time in his bland infirmary room. After the first few awkward moments of their meeting, something quickly changed. Now, Padmé believes they could be considered friends.

At least, she hopes they are friends.

Just the thought of an hour spent talking and laughing makes a smile appear on her face, and she struggles to wipe the goofy grin from her lips.

_I am a professional_, Padmé reminds herself, _I don't have petty crushes. I should be past this stage in life. . ._

Padmé enters the medical wing, and she strolls down the maze of corridors until she finds Anakin's room. Upon entering, she finds that he is already entertaining visitors.

Specifically, two Jedi.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Padmé says, and she quickly begins a hasty retreat from the room, "I suppose I can return later."

"No, that is alright," Qui-Gon says as he senses her nervousness at their presences, "please, join us."

Padmé walks over to the group, and she takes a seat at the foot of Anakin's bed. He gives her a slight smile, and she can't control the warmth that blossoms inside her.

"We are talking about the force," Anakin says lightly, as if this is an average conversation. Like they are discussing something as trivial and simple as the weather.

"Ah, Jedi matters," Padmé says, "have you been recruited?"

"At the moment we are just going through the basics," Obi-Wan replies smoothly, "we are explaining the force to Anakin."

Padmé nods, and she shifts slightly to find a more comfortable position.

"Sounds interesting," she replies. She turns to face the boy, and she immediately notices something different about him.

"I finally got some real clothes," he says, and he tugs slightly at the simple pilot's outfit, "I had to practically bribe one of the nurses. . .but I was tired of laying around in sleep clothes."

The outfit is slightly big in some places, and his worn boots have probably seen better days, but she can see that he is glad that he finally has something to call his own. These small changes are things that can define him.

Even if they are just a set of second-hand pilot's clothes.

Padmé shakes her head at him, and he gives her that small, simple smile. The one that is just the turning up of the corners of his mouth.

With much effort she rips her gaze away from him to face the watching Jedi.

"So, tell me more about this force."

**. * o • o * .**

_(At the same time. . .far away on Coruscant)_

Darth Maul and Darth Tyranus kneel before their master. Both men struggle not to shudder as the waves of fury roll off of the powerful Sith Lord before them.

Each of the kneeling Sith also feels fury of their own. They know why their master is furious.

His favorite pupil, his treasured lapdog, has gone missing.

"Have you recieved no news from Vader?" Darth Sidious hisses as he paces restlessly. The shadows of his cloak cast his disfigured features into an even creepier light.

None of his apprentices have ever had the courage to ask where he recieved these scars. There are rumors of a fight Jedi knight long ago that ended badly, but these whispers are kept hushed and secret.

They know what happens when Master gets angry. That is why the two kneeling Sith are afraid right now.

"No, master."

It is Tyranus who speaks. His voice is soft and deep, and the man is careful not to let any trace emotion creep into his tone.

His master hisses in reply, and lightning sparks dangerously at his fingertips. Each kneeling Sith reflexively flinches at this slip of power.

"Where is he?" Sidious snarls, "he's not dead. . .we would have sensed that."

Of course they would. All three, despite possible mixed emotions, know of his great power.

All three men fear him, each in different ways.

"Is it possible he has turned against us, master?" Maul asks. His tone is soft and smooth. Like Tyranus, he knows to keep his feelings locked up tight.

Sidious freezes at the words, and there is a long pause before he begins pacing once more. He doesn't deny or accept Maul's suggestion, which just proves that he is unsure.

And Darth Sidious is never unsure.

"He could be held captive," Tyranus says, and his tone is almost cool with indifference, "those rebels have gotten rather. . .bold with their actions."

Once more Darth Sidous neither denies nor accepts the suggestion.

Sidious paces for several more long minutes, and in this time the two kneeling Sith struggle to keep still in their uncomfortable positions on the ground. Finally, Sidious impatiently gestures for them to stand.

"I have a new mission, for both of you," Sidious growls.

"Yes, master."

Both Maul and Tyranus speak in unision.

"Find him, find Vader," Sidous says, "and if he has betrayed us. . .bring him to me. Alive."

"Yes, master."

**. * o • o * .**

Sidious watches as his two lesser apprentices leave the room. He openly grimaces at their lack of power, at their weaknesses.

_As soon as Vader is ready. . .then their use will be over_, Palpatine's mind whispers. Glee fills his hardened heart at the very thought.

But even as he thinks this, the doubts worm their way into his mind.

Deep inside him, hidden far from the surface, he fears his powerful apprentice. His prized servant.

Sidous knows that his favored apprentice has a rebellious streak. It is only a matter of time before he tries to rise up against his master. Fear of his master will reign the boy for only so long.

Soon, quite soon, he will surpass his master in power. This is the day Sidous fears. He can feel it approaching, has sensed it at it nears.

But now, it might finally be upon him.

Sidious doesn't know if he can take Vader in a fight. Lately, the boy has become more adept at hiding his true skills. At the moment his master is unaware just how much of a threat he might pose.

Sidious curses himself for not paying more attention to the boy, for not watching the possible threat closer. Now he will probably pay for his overconfidence.

His greatest treasure could end up being his downfall. he should have kept a tighter leash on his pet.

Sidious has felt the raw power of the boy many times before, and he has seen what he can do in his anger. In fact, he remembers the day he first collected the boy well.

That was when he first saw the child's true potential.

He had felt traces of a powerful force sensitive before, and it was only a matter of time before the force led him to Tatooine.

After a bit of searching Sidious eventually stumbled across his prize. A young slave boy, by the name of Anakin Skywalker.

When Sidious found him, the dark side was already in his heart. Sidious remembers the day quite well.

_The sun glares viscously overhead. The heat is sufficating, magnified by the dual suns that grace the skies._

_Sidious quickly finds that he has hated few planets less than this wretched dustball._

_Sidous struggles to focus on the task at hand, on the trail guiding him forward. He can sense the presense up ahead. . .so powerful. . .so full of life._

_Suddenly, a rush of fear envelops this unknown creature. The emotion runs rampart, and it quickly floods the creatures senses._

_Sidious rounds the corner just in time to see the scene unfold. He makes no move to enter the street, and so disrupt the proceedings. Instead, he watches._

_Sidious quickly locates the source of this powerful force. . .this strong presence._

_A human child. A boy of no more than nine standard years._

_A boy, who happens to be kneeling over the mangled body of a woman. Sidious quickly pieces together the pieces as he watches the boy cling to her bloodied body._

_His mother._

_Standing in a ring around the pair is a group of intimidating figures. Three humans, two rhodians, and a twi-lek. All in the group are male. All are heavily armed and evidently dangerous._

_And all are quite drunk._

_It is quite obvious what happened here. The men wanted to have their fun with this woman, a female slave by the looks of it. With her refusal came more agressive measures._

_And now the woman is dead._

_Sidious tilts his head as he observes the boy. To him the child is too afraid. His fear shows his weakness. If only he. . ._

_Suddenly, the fear that wraps around the boy changes. Sidious feels a smile tug at his lips as he watches the familiar change. He feels the raw rage that consumes the child._

_This Sidious can use._

_A wild shriek of pain rips its way from the child, and immediate all of his mother's attackers are thrown back. They hit the surrounding buildings hard, and upon impact the sound of crunching bones fills the air._

_Several of the figures fall lifeless to the ground. One or two whimpers slightly in pain as they are spared a quick death and are left to die slowly. Not a single one rises again._

_Sidous marvels at this display of power, this force that comes from such a young and untrained individual. The smile of a wolf graces his lips._

_The boy kneels beside his mother, and tears stream down his cheeks. He is oblvious to the lives he just took, to the power he just used._

_Sidious slowly makes his way towards the child. He is careful to rearrange his features into one of concern._

You are mine, boy.

**. o * • * o .**

"So. . .the force is what makes up all living things? And if you have a lot of these. . .midi-chlorians. . .you can use the force?"

After listening to the Jedi's long speech about life and the force, this is the first thing Anakin has said. He sat patiently throughout their lecture.

"That basically sums it up," Obi-Wan mumbles. He has heard the force speech enough to recite it in his sleep.

"Can you show me how to do this?" Anakin asks, and the Jedi can sense his excitement and readiness to learn.

"You will have to undergo training before you can bend the force. There are many principles you must learn," Qui-Gon says in reply.

Anakin nods slightly at this, but Qui-Gon can tell that the boy is quite eager. After a moments pause, Qui-Gon nods to his apprentice, and understanding flashes in the young Jedi's eyes.

A moment later a data pad floats across the room, and it hovers until it lands in Obi-Wan's outstretched hand.

"Amazing," Anakin says, and his eyes are wide as he watches the display of power, "how-."

But whatever he was about to say is suddenly cut off.

A harsh shriek suddenly erupts from the walls. The sound bounces off of the ceiling, and it rings in the ears of all inside the rebel compound. It lasts for several long seconds before suddenly cutting off.

Anakin looks around in confusion, but the Jedi and Padmé exchange knowing and anxious looks.

"What does that mean?" Anakin asks when no one comes forward with answers.

"It means that-," she starts, but her voice is cut off by a loud explosion. The power of the blast rocks the walls around them, and clouds of dust fall from the ceiling.

Anakin's eyes widen in understanding.

The two Jedi have already jumped into action.

"Come, Padmé, you must get to safety," Obi-Wan says, and Qui-Gon motions from his positon at the door.

Padmé grabs Anakin's arm, and she drags him from his bed. He stumbles slightly in his weakened condition, and he has to lean heavily on her for support.

"This way," Qui-gon says, and he sets off down the smoke filled hallway. Obi-Wan is close behing his master.

Anakin and Padmé exchange a quick glance, before they plunge into the smoke. They follow the Jedi into the unknown.

**. o * • * o .**

**Okay, I've decided just to call Count Dooku by his Sith name. I just feel like that's what Sidious would want & stuff. . . Hope that's okay with everyone.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Super sorry for the late update!**

**Enjoy!**

**. o * • * o .**

The lights flicker frantically above them, and chunks of the ceiling threaten to fall. Padmé struggles to keep up with the two Jedi as they lead the way through the winding tunnels that make up the base.

"We need to group up with the others," Padmé says sharply, her tone desperate, "we have to organize troops. . .and make sure everyone gets out!"

Padmé's tone is quickly approaching full on panic, and there is a slight pause before Qui-Gon replies. He shows no outward signs of fear or distress, and the fact that he is calm helps Padmé relax slightly.

"Orders for a full evacuation have already been issued, my lady," Qui-Gon says calmly, "we aren't prepared to fight right now, and it is in our best interests to get to safety as quickly as possible."

Padmé struggles not to snap back that running away will solve nothing.

At the moment she knows it will be best if she simply follows the Jedi's commands.

"Most of the main hangars have probably already been targeted," Padmé mutters, and the older Jedi nods quickly.

"But there are the smaller hangars, located on the edges of the base. The east one probably hasn't been touched," Qui-Gin says, and Obi-Wan nods.

"I know there are several storage freighters there, and maybe a few faster ships," Obi-Wan says, "they aren't in the best of shape, but it is less likely that someone will go for them."

So, the group rushes through the winding halls. There only hope is that the ships will still be there when they arrive.

Hopefully they won't have already been used in evacuations, or found by any imperial men.

As they run, Padmé almost forgets Anakin's presence at her side. Despite his severe injuries and week long bed rest, he easily keeps up for her.

Padmé subconsiously wonders at his past. It obviously involved some type of strenuous activity, perhaps he was a soldier. . . he was on an imperial ship. . .

Padmé forces these thoughts away. There are things much more important than this at the moment.

The group runs on.

Halfway to their destination, they run into their first set of problems.

It appears as though the imperial troops have already broken through their meager defenses and have begun a ground approach.

Storm troopers have entered the base, and they are quickly searching the many chambers of the base for any hidden rebels.

It is only a matter of time before the small group runs into a squad of the white armored storm troopers.

The Jedi easily dispose of this threat, but the message is quite clear. Their escape suddenly got much, much harder.

At least the explosions have now stopped. The empire isn't so bloodthirsty that they would take out their own men along with the rebels.

Padmé grabs two blasters from the fallen men, and after keeping one for herself she tosses the other to Anakin.

The group continues on through the treacherous halls.

Along the way to the hangar, the group encounters several more groups of soldiers.

Between the Jedi and Padmé and Anakin, they make quick work of these intruders.

The Jedi and Padmé can't help but notice something quite odd about their young companion in these fighting situations. . .

He's a good shot. Very good in fact.

**. o * • * o .**

Qui-Gon's former padawan, like his master, is currently deflecting blaster bolts back towards their owners.

The older Jedi pauses slightly in his fight to observe their mysterious young charge.

The boy raises his blaster without the slightest hesitation. though his moves are fast, there is no sign of hurry. He levels off one shot, and a flash later he spins around to fire once more.

A storm trooper who happened to be standing across the hall suddenly falls under the shot.

"Do you feel that?"

Qui-Gon doesn't have to turn and face Obi-Wan to reply.

He knows that Obi-Wan senses it as well.

"He's drawing on the force," Qui-Gon mutters, and he calmly deflects a bolt aimed at his face.

"It. . .doesn't seem like a normal reaction," Obi-Wan says calmly, and Qui-Gon nods slightly.

"His actions are not those of instinct, they are of practice," Qui-Gon mutters.

He can sense the tremor in the force as Obi-Wan tenses. They both know what this could mean.

"He's been trained," Obi-Wan whispers, his voice barely audible trough the deafening sound of blasters. Qui-Gon nods slightly in response.

"Yet he has no memory of this training," Qui-Gon says, "of that I am sure."

Obi-Wan frowns at this, and he struggles to keep his attention divided between both the conversation and the battle currently raging around them.

"How do you know that master? What if all of this is an act?"

Qui-Gon laughs softly in response.

"It is not an act, Obi-Wan, of this I am sure," Qui-Gon says in an almost amused tone, "but that doesn't mean we shouldn't keep an eye on him."

"Of course, master," Obi-Wan mutters in reply. He is not completely satisfied with his masters decision.

A few moments later, the remainder of the squad of troopers they happened to stumble upon is defeated. The group moves on from the corridor.

**. o * • * o .**

They do not meet any other squads on their way to the hangar.

This causes Qui-Gon to become worried.

He knows that something is up, that a trap that has been set. He knows they are walking straight into it, but there is no turning back now.

The hangars are their only way to escape, and staying will only result in certain death.

"Ready to spring a trap?" Obi-Wan mutters, and Qui-Gon smiles.

"Of course."

Qui-Gon steps towards the doorway, and he slowly scans the seemingly empty hangar.

A moment later, a presence steps up beside him. Qui-Gin glances over at Anakin as the boy calmly stands beside him.

For a moment, he almost doesn't recognize the boy.

There is a foreign look in his eyes, one that appears almost. . .dangerous.

The look passes in only a moment, and it is gone before Qui-Gon can even tell if it was ever there.

Instead it is replaced with flickers of concern and worry. Qui-Gon finds that he can only sense a shadow of the boy's true emotions, and even that is muddled.

"Is something wrong?" Qui-Gon asks softly, stating the obvious, and the boy frowns.

He doesn't turn his attention away from the spacious room, from the shadows and doorways where squads of soldiers could be standing in wait.

"Yes," Anakin mutters, and he draws in a long breath, "I. . .I can feel it. Something bad is to come."

Qui-Gon frowns at the boy's words, and he makes a mental note to have his blood checked for a midi-chlorian count.

Anakin might be more powerful than he previously thought.

"I feel it as well," Qui-Gon mutters back, "but for the moment, there is nothing we can do. We must leave now."

Anakin continues to stare out at the hangar, but he bows his head slightly in agreement. The boy shifts his blaster in his hands, as if to adjust the grip.

Qui-Gon can't help but notice that the boy. . .is oddly calm. There are no traces of fear in his eyes.

A tremor runs through the ground, much like those caused by the explosions earlier.

_But_, Qui-Gon's mind tells him, _the explosions stopped long ago. . ._

"Let's go," Obi-Wan says.

And with that, the four race out into the hangar.

Immediately the air erupts around them as blaster bolts rain down in unceasing fire.

Luckily, by some will of the force, the group manages to make it to a pile of spare parts crates before the barrage becomes to heavy. Here they take cover from the blasts.

"We're trapped," Anakin mutters, so softly that Qui-Gon doesn't hear them. His voice holds a sharp tone, one of almost. . .annoyance.

Another tremble races trough the ground, and for a moment the rain of blasts falters as the shudder rocks the room. This rumble is more violent than one that rocked the base only moments earlier.

Qui-Gon can't help but think that the two are connected. That, somehow, they aren't being caused by the same explosions as earlier.

_An earthquake perhaps?_

Another tremble rocks the room.

"What do we do master Jedi?" Padmé asks, and her face betrays her concern and fear.

Qui-Gon sighs slightly, and he hesitates before speaking.

"We'll have to try and fight our way out," Qui-Gon says, "we can't stay here forever."

"Do all of our options end in likely death?" Anakin asks dryly, "we stay. . .we die. We leave. . .we die?"

"Some optimism would be nice, Anakin," Obi-Wan mutters, "besides there is a. . .small chance we might possibly survive."

"Great," Anakin murmurs sarcastically.

"Obi-Wan and I will go first," Qui-Gon says, "we will try to clear a way for the two of you to get to a ship. We will join you when you are safely aboard."

"Are you saying you might not make it?" Anakin asks, and he frowns at this prospect.

"Anything is possible," Obi-Wan replies simply, "are you ready?"

"Yes," both Anakin and Padmé reply at the same time.

Without another word, both Jedi suddenly spring into action. They ignite their sabers and leap over the boxes of spare parts.

Anakin and Padmé quickly move to stand behind the two Jedi as they deflect the shots aimed towards them with their blades.

More tremors rock the room. The ground shivers with each tremble, and the lights flicker above them.

The Jedi are able to ignore this distraction and other danger, and they slowly carve a way through the blaster bolts to a ship that will suite their needs.

The group has almost made it to the ship, and the safety it offers, when a single blaster bolt gets past the Jedi's defenses.

Padmé cries out as the bolt strikes her shoulder, and she collapses to the ground.

**. o * • * o .**

The two Jedi struggle to keep their focus on the attack when the young woman falls to the ground. Luckily, Anakin is able to get to her as the Jedi continue to shield them.

Anakin is by her side in an instant, and he quickly surveys the damage done to her shoulder.

As he rolls her over, she hisses in pain, and she squeezes her eyes tightly shut.

As Anakin looks down at the blackened patch of skin where the bolt struck, something snaps inside him.

A sudden rush of anger, of hatred floods through his entire being. As these feelings ebb and flow, another feeling takes place inside him.

Darkness.

Anakin shudders at the feeling, so familiar and powerful, and so. . .wrong.

And yet so right.

The darkness takes over for him, and it tells him what to do.

**. o * • * o .**

Qui-Gon immediately senses the shift. Obi-Wan feels it as well, and his eyes widen in shock.

Immediately, both spin around. Their current situation, and their attackers are forgotten.

Something much more dangerous is in their midst.

But they are already too late.

Qui-Gon can clearly feel the darkness as it snaps to life. The. Hand is so instantaneous it is almost as if a switch has been flipped.

There is a sudden rush of power, and it is unlike anything Qui-Gon has ever felt before.

And yet it seems almost. . .familiar. Qui-Gon can't place where he has felt it before, but he knows that he has.

This power is wild and full of fury. It is full of danger and warning.

And, with a single push, it is released. Darkness floods the room, and it rolls in waves.

The lights flicker overhead, and the ground trembles as the power swirls.

"Anakin, no-," Qui-Gon cries, but he is too late.

The darkness is released, and it is like an explosion.

Somehow, the power rips past Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, and it passes on to those behind them.

It lasts for only an instant, and then, just as quickly as it came, the darkness is gone.

Qui-Gon and his former padawan stare down at Anakin.

The boy is crouched beside the young woman, who is currently unconscious.

Anakin stares at whatever lies behind them in open mouthed shock. Horror flickers in his eyes, and the boy shivers slightly as if chilled.

Slowly, cautiously, Obi-Wan and his master turn around.

Qui-Gon hears Obi-Wan's sharp intake of breath, and he too feels a rush of shock at the scene that he beholds.

**. o * • * o .**

It is only much later, after the group silently boarded the ship, that Qui-Gon finds himself able to ponder the things he witnessed earlier.

Currently it is just him in the cockpit. He had ordered Obi-Wan watch over young Padmé, and he had sent Anakin off to rest.

Now they are currently in hyperspace, on their way to the emergency rebel base to regroup with the survivors.

They have several hours until their arrival, and this gives Qui-Gon time to think.

Too much time, in fact.

_This puts everything into question_, he thinks to himself.

His mind spins as he thinks back to what he saw. The gruesome scene of death and destruction. . .

_Qui-Gon's eyes widen as he takes it all in._

_The lights flicker overhead, and they cast dim rays of light on the room. Everything is cast in a haunting glow._

_In many places the ceiling is partially collapsed. Chunks of rock and metal litter the ground, and pieces of destroyed ship are thrown haphazardly everywhere._

_Scattered amidst the wreckage, pinned beneath the pieces of rock, hanging amidst the wires of the ceiling. . .are the bodies._

Qui-Gon shakes his head as if to clear it, but he finds it impossible to erase those images from his mind.

Nor can he forget who caused it.

Now, an important thought spins through Qui-Gon Jinn's mind. This thought worries him, it keeps him from the rest he desperately needs after the stressful last few hours.

_Who is Anakin Skywalker?_

**. o * • * o .**

**Okay, so please review!**

**A little notice for the next update: since school is starting this week, I won't be able to update as regularly. **

**I hope to update one story a day, so hopefully this story will be updated in 5 days. (this is best case scenario)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

**. o * ~ * o .**

_(2 Days Later - Rebel Base on Dantooine)_

"This is bad."

Qui-Gon doesn't bother turning to face Bail as he answers. He keeps his gaze steady on their young charge, who is currently pacing the confines of his cell.

"Not so bad as you might think," Qui-Gon mutters back. Bail scoffs at this.

"Not so bad?" Bail mutters, "if what you say is true. . .I can't believe there's another one. . ."

"We are not quite sure of that," Qui-Gon murmurs softly, "at this point nothing is certain."

Bail sighs, and his weariness is clear when he speaks again.

"That may be so," he says, "but you already have an idea don't you?"

Qui-Gon slowly nods, and he hesitates before speaking.

"There is no doubt that the boy has been trained in the ways of the force. . .in the ways of the dark side, Qui-Gon says.

Bail shakes his head in dismay.

"And since he was on Vader's ship you think. . " Bail says, urging Qui-Gon to continue.

There is a long pause before Qui-Gon speaks.

"I believe he might be Vader's apprentice."

**. o * • * o .**

"Master, the scan of Anakin's blood is complete," Obi-Wan says when the alert flashes on the screen.

"Pull up the results," Qui-Gon mutters. His anxiousness is clear in his tone.

Obi-Wan nods slightly, and he enters the command into the system. A moment later the results flash on the screen.

"No . . . There must be a glitch in the system," Obi-Wan mutters, and he runs the commands through the system again.

The same results flash on screen.

"What is it?" Qui-Gon asks, easily picking up on his former-padawan's confusion.

"The readings are off the charts," Obi-Wan murmurs, "it says that he has a midi-chlorian count well over twenty thousand."

Qui-Gon immediately moves to examine the data himself.

"Impossible," the older Jedi whispers, not even master Yoda has a count that high."

"I've ran it through the system multiple times, and the results stay the same," Obi-Wan replies, "I don't believe it's a mistake."

Both Jedi sit in silence for several moments as they mull over this new occurrence.

"If he is Darth Vader's apprentice-" Obi-Wan mutters, but Qui-Gon quickly cuts him off.

"We cannot worry about that at the moment," Qui-Gon says, and he leans back in his chair, "but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be wary. We must keep a careful eye on him."

"Yes, master," Obi-Wan mutters softly in reply.

**. o * • * o .**

Padmé's eyes slowly flutter open, and a pattern of dull gray ceiling tiles slowly swims into view.

Just as she is wondering what time of day it is, a voice breaks through her senses. Immediately Padmé wishes she could feign sleep once more.

"Looks like I was right all along."

Padmé slowly pushes herself up, a task she finds slightly difficult with her wounded shoulder. Every inch she moves causes tremors of pain to rave through her.

"What do you mean, Clovis?" Padmé asks when she has finally maneuvered herself into a sitting position.

"Your little friend," Clovis says with a smirking grin, "or haven't you heard?"

"I've been a bit preoccupied at the moment, so you must forgive me for not knowing," Padme mutters in annoyance, "so if you would stop dancing around the topic and simply tell me. . ."

Clovis grins at her, and Padme already knows she won't like whatever it is he is about to say.

"It's about Skywalker," Clovis says plainly, "turns out there's a lot he's been keeping from us."

Padme's annoyance level immediately flares, and she has to take a deep breath before speaking in an attempt to calm herself. She knows that while strangling Clovis will make many quite happy, murder goes against her ideals.

Even if she really, really wants to. . .

"I won't repeat myself again, Clovis," Padme snaps, "stop hinting at whatever it is you mean and simply tell me."

Clovis gives her another oily grin, and Padme sends him what she hopes is a threatening glare.

Her expression immediately changes to one of shock and disbelief at his next words. What he says takes her completely by surprise.

"He's been trained in the ways of the force, specifically the dark side. The Jedi believe he might be a Sith apprentice. . .possibly Darth Vader's."

Padme's eyes widen at this, and her she struggles to keep her mouth from falling open from the sheer surprise of Clovis' words.

Quickly though, her shock is replaced with disbelief.

"You're lying,"Padme mutters, and her eyes narrow as she latches on to this new claim.

Because, of course, the boy she knows can't be a Sith apprentice. Anakin was as far from that as. . .as she was!

"If you don't believe me, you can see for yourself," Clovis says, and his voice drips with clear satisfaction, "I believe cell block 125 will hold the answers for you."

Padme sends one last glare after Clovis as he stands and leaves her room. He tosses her one last satisfied smirk as he disappears through the door.

After he leaves though, the worry begins to set in.

_What if what he said was true? Could Anakin possible be. . ._

Padme shakes her head to clear these thoughts, and she takes a deep breath as she prepares to slide out of her bed.

_Only one way to find out the truth._

**. o * ~ * o .**

Padme pulls her cloak tighter around herself in an effort to keep herself covered. Her meager hospital gown offers little coverage, so Padme made sure to grab a cloak as she snuck out of the medical ward.

Now, Padme threads her way through the halls, trying to remember the exact location of the prison blocks in their Dantooine base.

As she walks, she tries to reassure herself of Clovis' lies. She repeats the same words over and over in her head.

_. . . Clovis is lying. Anakin is good. Clovis is lying. Anakin is good . . ._

By some miracle she manages to find her way to the prison blocks. Here she runs into her first big problem.

A guard.

He immediately steps into the doorway to block her path onwards. Padme glares up at his stoic form, and she receives nothing but a passive look in return.

"You must let me past," Padme commands to the guard. He doesn't move a single inch.

"My orders are to let no one in," the guard says simply in reply.

"And whose orders are those?" Padme demands, her annoyance building.

Before the guard can answer, a new voice enters the conversation.

"Mine," Bail Organa says as he walks up behind the large guard, "stand down, Jomer."

The guard nods slightly before lumbering back to his position by the wall.

Padme moves to speak again, but Bail quickly cuts in once more. His features hold a set of weariness, and as Padme notices this she immediately feels a twinge of worry. This feeling only grows at his next words.

"I suppose you are here to see him," Bail murmurs, and Padme finds she can only nod in reply. As the truth hits her, so do her fears grow.

_Clovis was right . . ._

**. o * ~ * o .**

Padme watches helplessly as Anakin restlessly paces his cell. The worry and confusion etched in his face are plain for her to see.

"Is it true," Padme mutters softly, "that . . . he might be a Sith? He might be . . . Darth Vader's apprentice?"

Padme finds it difficult to force out this last part, and the words taste like sand as she forces them out.

How could this boy be a part of the darkest order in the galaxy? The group that is currently ruling over the star systems with an iron fist.

How could he also be the boy who had joked and laughed with her? The boy who, in doing so revealed his dark powers, saved her life as well as two Jedis?

"According to the Jedi, his dark training is no longer a possibility. They are quite sure he has been trained in the dark side of the force," Bail murmurs, "as for him being Darth Vader's apprentice . . . that is only a guess on our part. We did, after all, find him on the Sith Lord's ship."

Several excuses for this fact flutter to Padme's mind, and each one is weaker than the last. At the moment, everything points against Anakin Skywalker.

Padme is quite for several long moments, and Bail makes no move to speak. So, after slight hesitation, Padme voices a thought that has been fluttering in her mind ever since this conversation began.

"If he is a Sith . . . that would make him important to the others, specifically . . . his master," Padme says quietly.

"It is possible they will come looking for him," Bail says softly,"that is one of the main reasons why we are keeping him confined at the moment. We don't want him contacting any of his . . . associates."

Padme watches as Anakin slowly paces his cell. The longer she watches him, the more aggressive his movements become. With these new facts in mind, he seems almost like a caged nexu, pacing his cell.

"And if his master comes after him?" Padme asks again, and Bail simply sighs in reply.

"If Vader were to come here. . .it would go quite badly for us,"Bail mutters in answer.

**. o * ~ * o .**

Darth Maul and Darth Tyranus slowly observe the scene of wreckage. This particular hanger, and the bodies it contains, interests them far more than anything else in the ravaged base.

"These men have been killed by a quite a powerful force," Maul mutters as he observes the scene of white-armored bodies. Tyranus slowly nods in agreement.

"I believe it is quite clear who caused this scene," Tyranus murmurs, "the only question is . . . why?"

Why would Darth Vader turn against his own men?

"Why did he simply not cut them down?" Maul asks, as they put aside the first question for later observation, "why did he throw them back? Would that not take more energy? More of his power?"

"Perhaps," Tyranus says quietly in reply, "and perhaps . . . he was not completely in control of his actions."

"What do you mean?" Maul asks, and he frowns at the older Sith's statement, "are you saying that he simply . . . lost control?"

Tyranus nods slowly, and he moves forward to observe the full extent of the damage. The room is so full of debris and wreckage that it is nearly impossible to maneuver oneself through it all.

"If we know one thing about Vader," Tyranus says softly, "it is that Vader is extremely powerful. By now, we should each know that."

"Yes," Maul hisses, his annoyance at this reminder quite clear.

"And if there is another thing we know about Vader . . .it is that he is careful. Precise," Tyranus mutters, "he would not simply unleash his power in such a way."

Maul nods slightly, finally understanding Tyranus' meaning.

"You believe he was . . . afraid?" Maul asks, and Tyranus shakes his head.

"No, these are not the actions of fear. They are of anger, of fury," Tyranus mutters, "can you not feel the darkness that still lingers in the air?"

Maul slowly nods his head, and he waits for the older Sith to continue.

But, before Tyranus can speak again, a white armored trooper rushes to their side. Both Sith turn to face this interruption, but their interruption quickly fades at the man's words.

"My Lords, we were able to retrieve some medical files that were not damaged," the man says quickly, obviously wary to be in the presence of his two superiors, "there are some details we found, concerning a young man by the name of Anakin Skywalker. You told us to alert you if we saw anything related to that name?"

Maul and Tyranus exchange a look of satisfaction, and Tyranus dismisses the soldier so they can speak freely.

"This is interesting," Tyranus muses, and Maul nods in agreement.

"I suppose we should take a look at those files," Maul says, "Master will be very interested in why exactly Vader was with the rebels.

**. o * ~ * o .**

**So, in case there is any confusion: The Jedi believe that Anakin is just Vader's apprentice. The main reason behind this belief is their age, as they find it hard to believe that a 17 year old would be the second-most-powerful man in the galaxy. Also, the Jedi know that Vader is fully trained, and since Anakin is still the age that a Jedi Padawan would be, they believe him to still be an apprentice.**

**Okay, so please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

**. o * ~ * o .**

"Please state your name," the harsh voice snaps, his tone mechanical and void of any emotion.

Some feeling, one of pure instinct, keeps Anakin from flinching at the vicious tone. Instead of showing the nervousness he feels, he sits straight. He carefully schools his emotions into a mask of indifference.

"Anakin Skywalker," Anakin replies simply. The man questioning him stares at him coldly for a long moment, before he continues with his query.

"What is your affiliation with the empire?" the man fires.

"I don't have any ties with the empire," Anakin replies.

Immediately, a buzz runs through him at these words. He frowns at this new feeling, unsure exactly what it is trying to tell him.

_Am I . . . lying? _Anakin thinks to himself.

"Liar."

The word hisses from the man's lips, echoing Anakin's own thoughts exactly.

"Look, even if I am apart of the empire, I wouldn't know," Anakin exclaims, "I don't remember anything!"

At this the man laughs.

"Yes, you've played your little act perfectly, haven't you?" the man asks, his tone mocking.

At this, Anakin starts to get angry. The feeling starts with vague annoyance and confusion, and soon it has blossomed into something more dangerous.

"What act?" Anakin asks, and he struggles to keep the snap from his voice. He knows that losing his temper will do nothing but make his situation worse.

At this the man laughs again, a harsh sound that only makes Anakin's mood darken further.

"You almost had us fooled," the man mutters, almost to himself. He shakes his head slowly, ands after a moment his amusement flickers away, and is soon replaced with grim resignation.

"I don't have any idea what's going on," Anakin tries one last time, and this time some of his annoyance leaks into his voice, "I'm not apart of the empire - I don't even know why you would think that!"

The man sighs, almost as if he is the one in the difficult situation. Another spark of anger flares within Anakin at this man's absolute disbelief, at his refusal to believe him.

"Don't worry," the man says with another sigh, "I'll get you to talk eventually."

**. * o ~ o * .**

Qui-Gon observes the scene behind the sheet of glass with an expression of mixed distaste and intrigue. Obi-Wan stands beside him, and his emotions mirror those of his former master's.

Bail stands beside the two Jedi, and his own emotions are well concealed. He has the air of a man who is doing what he must, but not necessarily what he believes is right.

"Well," Bail asks after a long moment, "is he telling the truth?"

Qui-Gon stares at the boy and his interrogator for several seconds longer before he finally turns and speaks.

"In a way," Qui-Gon says simply, before turning back to the proceedings at hand.

Rackin, their chief interrogator, is currently doing his best to intimidate young Anakin. Even to a non-force sensitive it is obvious that his attempts are doing nothing but angering the boy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bail asks with a frown. Obi-Wan shakes his head slightly before replying.

"It means that, while he technically isn't lying. . .he still is," the younger Jedi intones. Bail's frown deepens at this, and he hesitates before speaking again.

"What is he lying about, and what isn't he lying about?" Bail asks, only barely understanding the Jedis' trains of thought on the matter.

"He isn't lying when he says he doesn't know, or remember anything," Qui-Gon says simply. The older Jedi nods to his younger companion to explain the other half of the answer.

"But, when asked if he has any associations with the empire," Obi-Wan says slowly, "he is lying."

Before Bail can ask any questions concerning this shocking piece of news, Qui-Gon speaks again.

"But I do not believe he is aware that he is lying," Qui-Gon says quickly, "he might be only slightly aware of the fact."

Bail thinks over these words for several minutes, before he finally sighs in defeat.

"So, this interrogation will prove useless," Bail asks, and he is surprised when Qui-Gon stiffly shakes his head.

"You notice the boy's anger?" Qui-Gon says softly, and he gestures back to the room.

Bail's eyes trail back to the scene, and what he had seen only glimpses of before is now quite clear.

Anakin is openly glaring at his interrogator, and his expression is one of deep annoyance. Rackin, on the other hand, appears to only just be realizing that the task he set out to complete might not be so easy as he had previously thought.

"What about it?" Bail asks, and he tries to fight back the uneasiness he feels at the thought of the answer. Qui-Gon wastes no time in his reply.

"I have noticed small things such as this in the boy before," Qui-Gon mutters, "it is quite obvious that in the past, whatever his position, he was used to being looked up to. Possibly feared."

It doesn't take long for Bail to pick up on Qui-Gon's train of thought. It is one that he definitely doesn't like, not one bit.

"Is this supposed to go along with your '_the boy is secretly Sith' _theory?" Bail asks, his tone more than a little uneasy.

"Possibly," Qui-Gon murmurs, "it is possible he might know the location of Vader."

At this Bail bitterly laughs, and he slowly shakes his head.

"Face it, Qui-Gon, Vader is gone," Bail says, "we have not seen a trace of him in weeks. It is highly likely that he perished in the crash."

At this Qui-Gon sighs lightly. He doesn't turn his gaze away from the one-way glass before him, and the room on the other side.

"Possibly," Qui-Gon says in answer to Bail's statement. There is a long silence in which the trio simply watches the events unfolding on the other side of the glass. It appears now as though Anakin is minutes away from strangling his captor.

"I suppose I might as well let him out," Bail says quietly, "if he truly doesn't know anything. . .it would be wrong of us to keep him locked up in there."

"But we must keep a careful eye on him," Obi-Wan says, "Either Qui-Gon or myself should be with him at all times. If he is a Sith Lord, apprentice or no, a simple guard will be no match for him."

Bail bows his head in a simple sign of agreement before turning to Qui-Gon.

"Anything else?" Bail asks, and he watches the older Jedi carefully as he mulls over how to answer.

"I would like to test his capabilities," Qui-Gon says finally, "I wish to end these speculations of whether or not he is trained."

Bail nods, and he takes a few steps down the hall away from the Jedi pair.

"I trust you will keep a careful eye on him?" Bail asks, and both Jedi smile lightly.

"Of course," Qui-Gon says in reply. Not one of the men mention the consequences that could befall them if they make a wrong step in this situation.

A Sith Lord among them. . .could be the end for their entire operation. For everyone here.

**. o * ~ * o .**

Darth Sidious stares at the data file before him, not at all pleased with what the words say.

_Young patient admitted. . .Anakin Skywalker. . .amnesia. . ._

It doesn't take much for Sidious to piece together exactly what had happened to his favored apprentice. For all his planning, all his caution, Sidious had never considered a problem as simple as this.

His apprentice, has forgotten who he is.

What he stands for, whom he stands against. All of his power and potential, locked away.

Sidious seethes with fury at the very thought.

_This just won't do_, Sidious' mind hisses to himself,_ it won't do at all._

Already plans spin through his mind, ways to remedy this situation.

First and foremost, he must retrieve his wayward apprentice.

Only after Vader has returned to his master's side can Sidious begin to work to remedy the damage wrought to him memories.

Sidous' rolls his hand over his comm, and a moment later the flickering images of his two lesser apprentices appear before him. Sidious wastes no time in simple greetings, and he instead jumps straight to the focus of the transmission.

His command is harsh, and it is obvious that he will allow no failure at this point.

"Find him," Sidious snarls, "and bring him to me."

**. o * ~ * o .**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

**~ * O * ~**

"Stop looking at me like that," Anakin snaps, and a slight tremor of annoyance flickers into his tone.

Obi-Wan starts slightly in surprise, and it takes him a moment to reply.

"Sorry?" Obi-Wan asks, and his voice betrays his uncertainty.

Anakin rolls his eyes slightly, and he leans back in his chair.

"You keep glancing at me from the corner of your eye," Anakin mutters, "it's like you think I'm going to attack you or something."

Obi-Wan frowns, even though he is quite aware that this is exactly what he has been doing. Of course, he cannot let Anakin know that.

"You're just being paranoid," Obi-Wan replies. Anakin stares at him for a long moment before a sly smile appears on his face. The boy slowly shakes his head, and his smirk only grows.

"You are a terrible liar, Jedi," Anakin mutters, just loud enough for him to hear.

Obi-Wan turns sharply to face the boy, but before he can speak Qui-Gon finally returns. In his hands are two objects Obi-Wan is quite familiar with.

A training saber and helmet.

Just the sight of the items brings back many. . .fond memories. Obi-Wan shivers slightly at the thought of his early days as a padawan.

_Back when there was no Empire. . .only the Republic. . ._

"Put this on," Qui-Gon says to Anakin, and he tosses him the helmet. The old Jedi master offers no explanation beyond this.

Anakin catches the helmet, but he makes no move to put it on. Instead, the boy frowns slightly at Qui-Gon.

"Why?" he asks, his tone unsure.

In response Qui-Gon tosses him the training saber. Anakin catches this as well, and his confusion only seems to grow.

"Turn on the saber," Qui-Gon says, finally offering some bit of instruction.

Anakin slides his hand carefully over the hilt until his fingers catch on the activation switch. A moment later, a cyan blade snaps to life. A familiar dull hum fills the air.

"Now, put on the helmet," Qui-Gon says.

Anakin gives the master an odd look, almost as though he is questioning the sanity in this. He doesn't openly question Qui-Gon about the matter, as he has probably already realized that his questions will only be met with silence.

Anakin slips the helmet on. Obi-Wan knows from experience that in the contraption he is unable to see a thing.

"What do I do now?" Anakin asks, and a slight flicker of annoyance works its way into his tone once more.

In response, Qui-Gon ignites his own emerald blade.

As the second saber's hum fills the air, Anakin's stance seems to come more defensive. His own blade slides up, almost as if he is prepared to defend himself.

_This is nothing._ . .Obi-Wan thinks to himself. . ._he could simply be nervous, we are throwing him into the deep end here. . ._

Though, he isn't quite sure he believes this.

"Anakin, I need you to stretch out with your senses," Qui-Gon says finally, "remember how we described the basics of the force to you? I want you to put those thoughts to practice."

After a long moment, Anakin slowly nods.

"What now?" he asks.

Qui-Gon pauses slightly before replying. A sudden mischievous glint has appeared int he old master's gaze, a look that Obi-Wan knows quite well.

"You're just going to be going through some basic defensive stances," Qui-Gon replies, "these are very simply moves. Are you ready?"

Anakin seems to pause slightly, and a moment passes as he seems to process the weight of Qui-Gon's words. Finally, he nods.

Qui-Gon wastes no time in attacking.

Obi-Wan watches from the sidelines as his master slashes his saber forward. The deadly arc comes crashing down at unimaginable speeds. . .

And is blocked by the opposing blade.

Anakin stands firm underneath the force of Qui-Gon's saber. The two blades struggle against each other for several moments before Qui-Gon spins away.

From that moment on, any guise of this being a training session of "_basic stances_" and "_simple moves_" is dropped.

Anakin slides into a defensive crouch, and his head tilts slightly as he follows Qui-Gon's movements. Obi-Wan can feel the boy's mind as it flutters through the force.

Qui-Gon slides forward to attack once more, and Anakin leaps up to meet his blade. This time their sabers clash several times before the two draw back once more.

The old Jedi slowly circles Anakin, but the boy follows his movements carefully. Even when Qui-Gon has moved behind him, it is clear to Obi-Wan that the boy is aware of his location.

Obi-Wan begins to question his original thoughts of the boy.

Once more, the two's blades clash in a quick flurry of strikes and parries before each spins away once more. Qui-Gon draws back several steps, and it seems as though he is preparing to attack again.

Then, Anakin does something that surprises both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

Anakin crouches down slightly, before launching himself backwards. His leap carries him high in the air, until he flips to land behind Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon spins around to block a strike that is meant to decapitate. The old Jedi is forced back several steps by the force of the blow.

Obi-Wan tenses at this, and his hand slides down to his own lightsaber hilt.

Qui-Gon manages to disentangle his saber from Anakin's, and he slides back several feet in an attempt to put distance between himself and his opponent.

Anakin, instead of backing down this time, follows Qui-Gon's movements. As he advances, he spins his lightsaber idly in his hands. The action is one of instinct, and it speaks of practice.

Obi-Wan can't help but feel a slight sense of. . .danger rolling off of the boy. As he strides towards the retreating Jedi, his stance seems to become commanding. More threatening.

Finally, Qui-Gon calls off the fight. He seems to realize, just as his apprentice has, that they have learned all that they need to. Pressing the fight further might end. . .badly.

"That is enough, Anakin," Qui-Gon says, and his voice holds a note of finality.

Anakin seems to hesitate slightly, and in this moment Obi-Wan's breath catches.

Then, the glowing, blue blade disappears. Anakin slides the helmet off of his head, and the boy blinks slightly at the sudden change in light.

"So, how did I do?" Anakin asks, and he carefully observes the two Jedi before him.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchange looks of differing levels of caution, and after a long moment it is Obi-Wan who replies.

"Well enough," he says, and he struggles to force this out, "tell me, Anakin. . .have you ever used a lightsaber before?"

At this Anakin shrugs slightly.

"If I have, I don't remember it," he says.

Obi-Wan sends his master a pointed look at this, one that Qui-Gon ignores.

_What have we gotten ourselves into?_ Obi-Wan wonders to himself.

**~ * O * ~**

"So, you believe the boy has been trained?" Bail Organa asks, as he wearily slips into the chair at his desk. He vaguely gestures to the other chair, and after a moment Qui-Gon takes a seat as well.

"There is no doubt in my mind," Qui-Gon says finally.

Bail sighs lightly, and he gently rubs his temples in an attempt to ward off the headache that is already forming over these new events.

"What do you propose?" Bail says after a long moment.

Qui-Gon is silent for several seconds. An eternity seems to pass before he finally replies.

"I believe we should continue with our current plan," Qui-Gon says simply.

Bail shakes his head, and he runs a hand through his hair.

"And what is that, exactly?" the man asks.

This time Qui-Gon doesn't hesitate in his reply.

"We let him roam free, but we keep a careful eye on him," Qui-Gon says simply, "as of right now, he does not pose a threat to us. In fact. . .he could become quite useful."

Bail considers these words carefully, before he finally sighs. The man leans back in his chair, and he covers his eyes with his hand.

"We play a dangerous game here, Qui-Gon," Bail says wearily, "if we make one wrong move. . .if he does turn on us. . ."

In response, Qui-Gon says four simple words. The reply does nothing to soothe Bail's nerves.

"Trust in the force."

**~ * O * ~**

"What is this?" Anakin asks, and a frown crosses his face as he observes the bowl of questionable substance that Obi-Wan has placed before him.

"Food," Obi-Wan says in reply, "the flavor isn't so bad if you get it all down fast enough."

Anakin grimaces at this, and he takes a tentative bite of his soup. He grimaces slightly, before putting on a brave face and taking another bite.

Several minutes pass in silence as the two eat their meal. The mess hall around them bustles with soldiers, and the walls echo with their idle chatter.

Obi-Wan and Anakin make no move to speak to one another while they eat, as they instead fall into an unofficial silence.

It is only when they have each finished their meals that Anakin attempts speech.

"So, why are you being assigned to babysit me? Isn't there something better for you to do?" Anakin asks.

Obi-Wan finds that he is not surprised by Anakin's sudden words. The Jedi finds that he is getting quite familiar with the boy's blunt way of addressing problems.

"I'm not babysitting you," Obi-Wan replies simply as he attempts to bite into his hardened bread roll.

Obi-Wan can actually sense the action as Anakin rolls his eyes.

"Once again, _you are a terrible liar,_" Anakin mutters, his tone sounding both amused and annoyed.

"And you are paranoid," Obi-Wan says in reply.

Anakin snorts at this, and silence falls as their short conversation ceases. After several long moments pass, Anakin speaks again.

"Well. . ." He starts slowly, "I'm going to try and find Padmé. You can either follow me as I aimlessly walk the halls, or you can lead me to the correct direction."

Obi-Wan sighs slightly, before he stands.

"This way," the Jedi mutters.

Anakin grins triumphantly as Obi-Wan leads him away.

**~ * O * ~**

Obi-Wan leads Anakin to one of the multiple labs situated in the base. This one specializes in data and storage, and it is here that they find Padmé.

The young woman sits before a screen, and her eyes carefully scan the images as they pan out before her.

Padmé turns as Obi-Wan and Anakin approach her, and a smile crosses her face as she takes in the pair.

"Look who finally payed a visit," she says with a smile. A moment passes before her expression darkens slightly, and she turns to face Anakin.

"I'm glad someone finally had the sense to let you out," she says, and Anakin shrugs.

"I'm not free yet," he mutters, and he points at the Jedi beside him, "right now I've got this guy following me everywhere I go. . .I just wish someone would tell me what I did wrong."

Obi-Wan and Padmé exchange a slight glance before the young woman moves to reply.

"I'm sure there are many much worse people to be stuck with than Obi-Wan," Padmé says with a smile, "as for the reasoning behind all of this. . .that's something you'll have to ask Qui-Gon."

Anakin shrugs slightly at this, and he doesn't seem wholly content with the answer he received.

Luckily, Obi-Wan quickly moves to speak before an awkward silence can fall.

"Oh, Padmé," he mutters as his eyes fall on the screen, "don't tell me you too are beginning to believe in Qui-Gon's wild theory."

Padmé crosses her arms in a defensive position, and she frowns at the Jedi before her.

"It is not so wild of an idea, Obi-Wan," Padmé insists, "in fact, the more of these videos I watch. . .the more I believe that we missed something."

Anakin frowns at this exchange, and his confusion is quite clear on this matter.

"I'm sorry. . .what are you two talking about?" Anakin asks, his tone unsure. Padmé wastes no time in turning and explaining the matter to him.

"Darth Vader," Padmé says in reply, "you remember what I told you, right?"

Anakin frowns as he tries to remember, and after a moment he nods.

"Yeah. . .he died in the crash, right?" Anakin asks. Obi-Wan nods at this, but before he can get a word in Padmé speaks once more.

"Allegedly," Padmé says quickly, "there was actually no proof of this."

Anakin frowns at her words, and his confusion only seems to grow.

"What makes you think that he could have survived the crash?" Anakin asks, and at this Padmé's expression grows grim.

She turns to the screen, and she types a few hurried commands into the system.

"This," she says simply, before hitting the button to start the feed.

A moment later a grainy video appears, and thought the images are a bit blurry Anakin has no trouble in figuring out what is happening.

It is a massacre.

There is a squad of soldiers, all heavily armed and quite intimidating in appearance. Normally one would think that characters such as these would be the cause of events such as the one Anakin is watching.

But, in the video, they are the victims.

Because, carving through their ranks with evident ease, is a man who is masked in death.

A dark cloak swirls behind him, and his features are hidden in the shadows of his cloak and the crude markings of his mask.

A blade the color of blood twirls in his hands. A single strike causes several to fall.

The video only lasts for a few minutes, but Anakin finds that he has seen enough for a lifetime.

The images sicken him. As he watches them play out on the screen, a feeling of unease fills him.

He doesn't like what he sees. The images, they are far to familiar for his liking.

As he watches them, unfamiliar emotions rise up to battle the waves of nausea.

Feelings of accomplishment, of pride. Of excitement.

Anakin finds that he is struggling to control the shivers that threaten to overtake him. He feels almost as though ice is working its way through his veins.

A dull throbbing begins to work its way through his mind. The headache persists, even after he has left the room. The pain remains constant, almost as a reminder for what he had seen.

The images just won't leave his mind.

**~ * O * ~**

"Anakin," Obi-Wan repeats for the third time. His gaze shows slight traces of concern as the boy, finally, acknowledges him.

"Sorry, yes?" Anakin asks, his tone distracted.

Obi-Wan frowns at this. Ever since the boy had seen those images he had been acting strangely. Obi-Wan makes a mental note to speak to Qui-Gon about it.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asks. In response he only gets a half-hearted shrug. In only a few moments Anakin has sunken back into the state of vacancy Obi-Wan has grown quite familiar with over the past few hours.

_I have a bad feeling about this,_ Obi-Wan thinks to himself.

_A bad feeling, indeed._

**~ * O * ~**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for delays in updates!**

**Enjoy!**

**~ * O * ~**

"I'm worried," Obi-Wan mutters, and Qui-Gon frowns at the hint of unease he hears in his old friends tone.

The older Jedi does not turn away from the scene before him, but he gently ponders Obi-Wan's words before he replies.

The two Jedi are currently in one of the older storage rooms, one tucked away in some forgotten corner of the rebel base. Here, they can practice and train in privacy, as no one ventures back into these secluded spots anymore.

The current object of Qui-Gon's attention, is Anakin. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan watch carefully as the boy twirls through the basic stances. His blue training saber carving graceful arcs through the air.

Even one blind to the arts of the lightsaber could tell that he is obviously has great skill with a blade.

And. . .previous training.

"Worried? About what?" Qui-Gon asks. His tone is soft, as he is careful to keep his voice low.

Obi-Wan sighs slightly, and he takes a moment to gather his thoughts before he continues.

"Anakin hasn't been the same since we showed him those tapes," Obi-Wan says quietly, "you know, the ones of Darth Vader."

Qui-Gon is silent for several moments after hearing this statement. The only sound in the room is the dull hum of a saber slashing through the air.

"What exactly do you mean?" Qui-Gon mutters, and his eyes slowly trail after the object of their conversation as he moves across the room.

"He's been quieter. . .almost distant," Obi-Wan says, "I tried to talk to him about it, but he evaded all of my questions."

Qui-Gon nods at this, and he sighs slightly. However, the older Jedi doesn't speak, and Obi-Wan hesitates before continuing.

"Master. . .is it possible that he might. . .be remembering?" Obi-Wan asks, his tone cautious.

Qui-Gon frowns at this, and a long moment passes before he slowly shakes his head.

"No, I think not," Qui-Gon says finally, "at the moment, his mind still drips the same fractured confusion in which we first found him. I think. . .he simply feels as though he should remember."

"I see," Obi-Wan says slowly, "does this mean that. . .he might remember soon?"

Qui-Gon sighs before answering his young friends question. In truth, the older Jedi is just as lost in this matter as Obi-Wan.

"At the moment, that is unclear," Qui-Gon says softly, "but, it it possible his memories might return soon. Something seemingly small, and insignificant, could trigger the return of his memories."

"So we should be more careful?" Obi-Wan asks, a frowns forming on his face at his master's words. Qui-Gon nods slightly in reply.

"We must be as cautious in this as we can, Obi-Wan."

**~ * O * ~ **

The moment Anakin leaves his morning training with Qui-Gon, he sets off in a mindless trek down the hall.

He takes turns at random, and in moments he is helplessly lost in the maze of hallways that makes up the base.

But, of course, that doesn't worry him. And even if it did. . .his faithful shadow trails behind him, ready to guide him away should he wander into a restricted area.

"Where are you going, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks, his tone betraying a slight hint of weariness as they take another turn. Anakin is quite sure they have already passed this particular corner twice already, but he doesn't falter in his walk.

"I don't really know," Anakin replies stiffly, and he continues his trek onwards.

Obi-Wan doesn't speak again, and he remains silent as he and Anakin continue onward in their walk.

Anakin continues walking blindly forward, and his mind strays as his steps fall into an easy rhythm. Thoughts spin through his head, they twirl through his mind.

_An image of a cloaked, masked man. . .mangled corpses flung around the room. . .the cries of children, the screams of the dying. . ._

"Ah, Anakin Skywalker. Just the man I wanted to see."

Anakin's steps freeze at this voice, and in an instant his thoughts flood away. His senses hone in on this new presence, and his mind instantly picks up on the slight tremors of warning the force sends his way.

Anakin turns back to face this new presence, and he firmly ignores the looks of warning Obi-Wan is sharply sending his way.

A man stands before him. Anakin vaguely recognizes him as one of the senators leading the rebellion, but he finds that he can't put a name to the man's face. Luckily, Obi-Wan steps in to help on this matter.

"Clovis, what a. . .pleasure," Obi-Wan says. The Jedi easily slips into a neutral tone of voice, and any signs of his true feelings are hidden behind his emotionless mask.

Somehow though, Anakin can tell that Obi-Wan is quite displeased to be met by this man.

It is almost like a slight shiver runs through Anakin's senses. . .and he can tell that this Obi-Wan's true feelings towards this man are far from civil indifference. It borders more along annoyance.

"Ah, Kenobi," Clovis says, as though he just realized that the Jedi was here as well, "I wasn't aware you were in charge of. . .watching young Skywalker."

Anakin feels a flare of annoyance at the man's words, and his eyes narrow slightly as he takes in the man's meaning.

Of course, his words are true. . .but for some reason Anakin doesn't like it when this man says it aloud.

_Besides. . .did he just call me young_? Anakin thinks to himself, _he can't be but a few years older than myself. . ._

Obi-Wan must sense some sort of dangerous premonition about the situation, because he hurriedly speaks before Anakin can get a chance to gather his thoughts.

"I thought you would be in a meeting," Obi-Wan says, forcing a false note of pleasantness into his tone as he speaks, "aren't the rest of the alliance heads deciding on our next attack plan today?"

Clovis shrugs the Jedi's questions off, and a smug look appears in his eyes as he speaks.

"Oh, I already have my plan of attack ready," Clovis says with a smile. His entire demeanor practically begs for them to question him further, to find out the meaning behind his cryptic words.

"Oh?" Obi-Wan says finally, "and what is that?"

Clovis' smile only grows, and he pauses for a long moment before replying.

"I simply believe that we should use what we already have," Clovis replies, his words holding a confident sureness as he speaks, "I mean. . .we have one of their own under our roof! Who knows what he might know. . .the Sith are the rulers of the empire after all."

Anakin frowns at the man's words, and it is only when Clovis' smug gaze falls on him that the pieces click together.

In an instant, Anakin's pulse is racing, the blood pounding in his head. Obi-Wan's gaze cuts sharply to him, sending him a look of warning.

Things only grow worse when Clovis continues on in the details of his "plan."

"I mean, who knows what he's really hiding," Clovis says, and he keeps his smug gaze steady on Anakin as he continues, "I believe that more drastic measures should be taken to gather information. And, truly, it may be too dangerous to keep him alive-."

Clovis' words cut off sharply only a moment later. In an instant, he is thrust against the wall, Anakin's hand pinning him at the throat.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan snaps, his voice holding a mix of panic and stern command.

Anakin can barely hear Obi-Wan, as his mind is too clouded by the fury that has overtaken him at Clovis' words.

The dark feelings swirl within him, urging him to strike.

His hand tightens around Clovis' throat, and a strangled choke erupts from the man. Anakin's eyes narrow as he takes in the man's reddening face, his terror filled eyes.

A moment later, Anakin is shoved back. Obi-Wan drags him away from Clovis, and he firmly places himself between Anakin and his victim.

Clovis falls to the floor, and the man immediately erupts into a bout of harsh coughing as air floods back into his lungs.

Obi-Wan shoves Anakin agains the opposing wall, and he roughly grasps his shoulders to pin the struggling boy in place.

"Anakin, Anakin stop this!" Obi-Wan snaps.

Only after several moments of fighting against Obi-Wan does Anakin finally calm down. Slowly, the fight leaves him, and he collapses wearily back against the wall.

Anakin blinks, and a look of confusion crosses his face as he slowly comes back to focus. His eyes fall down to Obi-Wan's hands, which are currently restraining him.

"Obi-Wan. . ." Anakin says slowly, his tone betraying hints of exhaustion, "what. . .what happened-."

His words cut off sharply when his gaze falls on Clovis. The injured man is now struggling to push himself into a sitting position.

Clovis' neck is already revealing a harsh band of bruises, and it is obvious that his injuries will be quite visible for all to see.

"Did. . .did I do that?" Anakin asks, a slight note of panic slipping into his tone.

Obi-Wan takes in the boys confusion, his obvious fear at the thought of his actions.

"Come on," Obi-Wan says simply, and his restraining grip quickly falls into a gentle tug. He attempts to pull Anakin away from the scene.

"What. . .Obi-Wan?" Anakin asks, his gaze only becoming more confused as Obi-Wan drags him down the hall. Clovis' injured form is left in the hall. The man is now roughly pulling himself into a sitting position as he begins to recover from the damage inflicted upon him.

Obi-Wan doesn't look back as he hastily pulls his young charge down the hall, away from the scene. Anakin dazedly follows the Jedi as he drags him forward.

**~ * O * ~**

"Sit," Obi-Wan commands, and Anakin blindly follows the order.

The boy falls into a cross-legged position on the ground. The swaying grasses that surround him nearly hide him from view.

Obi-Wan kneels on the ground beside the boy. The two sit in silence for several moments, the only sound is that of the rustling grasses as the wind washes over them.

Overhead, the sky bleeds in a rainbow of colors. Dantooine's sun is slowing sinking into the horizon, and the last golden rays of light make the endless seas of grasses shimmer.

The rebel base is secluded only a short ways from them. The immense underground structure is invisible from the surface, and the base's few entrances are hidden by sparse droppings of rocks.

After several moments of silence, Obi-Wan finally speaks.

"What happened back there, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks, his tone soft.

Anakin sighs lightly, before drawing his legs to his chest. He rests his chin on his knees, and he keep his gaze level on the skyline as he replies.

"I. . .I don't know," Anakin says, his voice barely above a whisper, "his words made me angry. . .and I guess I just lost control of my emotions."

Obi-Wan is quiet for several moments as he ponders over this reply.

"That can be very dangerous, Anakin," Obi-Wan says, "letting passion control you-that is the way of the dark side."

Anakin's expression darkens considerably at the Jedi's words.

"According to Clovis. . .that's perfectly normal for me," Anakin mutters, his voice bitter.

Obi-Wan slowly shakes his head, and a frown forms on his face at the boy's words.

"Tell me, Anakin-do you remember your past life?" Obi-Wan asks. After casting a confused look to the older man, Anakin shakes his head. He waits silently for Obi-Wan to continue.

"Anakin, you can't let the things that you don't remember define you," Obi-Wan says, his expression stern as he speaks, "your actions now-that is what defines you. Who you are now, who you choose to be."

Anakin is quiet for several moments, and he ponders the wisdom in the Jedi's words.

"Then. . . who am I?" Anakin asks finally, his tone barely audible amidst the grasses sharp rustle.

"You are who you choose to be," Obi-Wan says with a shrug, "be that a Sith. . .or a rebel. Or neither. You choose."

Anakin smiles slightly at this, and he turns his gaze back towards the skyline. By now, the sun has nearly disappeared behind the horizon.

_I am. . .who I wish to be._

**~ * O * ~**

**Okay, so he's not exactly remembering yet. . .**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for the late update!**

**Enjoy!**

**~ * O * ~**

Anakin rests his head back against the wall, and he draws his knees up to his chest. His gaze remains trained on the opposite wall, and his eyes slowly trail the cracks that stem across the dull surface.

_Back in this lovely cell_, Anakin thinks to himself.

Of course, his lovely heart-to-heart with Obi-Wan had been rudely interrupted by a squad of rebel soldiers.

Apparently assaulting one of their leaders holds consequences.

Now, Anakin sits in his cell alone. Even though he truly isn't alone, because he can feel their eyes watching him. He knows they are studying his movements, checking for signs of unstable behavior.

That is why Anakin remains motionless, even though at the moment he would much rather pace. At the moment he wants nothing more than to get up and move around, to work off some of the nervousness that is starting to work it's way through him.

_How long does it take to discuss someone's fate_? Anakin wonders.

Apparently, a very long time.

**~ * O * ~ **

"It was but a slight misunderstanding," Obi-Wan says smoothly, his tone betraying not a single hint of emotion, "I believe it would be best if we just put this matter behind us."

A few nod in agreement, but several remain unsure. Clovis' argument is rather pressing, and it causes many to feel concern.

"Put this matter behind us?" Clovis sputters, seemingly shocked at the very notion, "_he_ tried to kill me!"

Obi-Wan sighs, but he makes sure not to let any of his true annoyance show.

_Can anyone truly blame Anakin for his actions_? Obi-Wan thinks dully, _surely he is not the first to wish ill intent upon Clovis. . ._

"Clovis, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding," Padmé mutters, "you are alright, aren't you?"

Clovis appears almost angered that Padmé is siding against him in this matter, but he makes careful effort to conceal his negative emotions.

"My own. . .injuries-that is besides the point," Clovis sniffs, "what truly matters, is that he has proven himself to be exactly what I have suspected all along. He is dangerous, a threat to all of us."

Several more heads nod in agreement at Clovis' words, and a few angry glances are exchanged. His words make sense to many. If this mysterious figure has proven himself to be dangerous. . .

"Clovis, he doesn't remember anything of his past," Padmé snaps back, "he's confused-."

Clovis cuts of Padmé's words before she can finish, and he laughs harshly with bitter amusement.

"Don't tell me you believe that, Padmé," Clovis mutters, "if anything, he has proved that his little 'slip of memory' has been nothing but a lie."

Before either Padmé or Clovis can continue in their argument, an older man steps forward. His face holds an expression of indecisiveness, almost as though he is unsure which side to pick.

"Might there be. . .some way to. . .recover his memories?" the man asks, his tone soft and unsure. Padmé shakes her head in response, a bitter look crossing her face.

"All medical reports have been inconclusive," Padmé says in reply, "as far as they know when his memory will return is unsure-."

Once more, Clovis cuts her off.

"Of course they haven't considered other ways besides natural memory recall," Clovis says, his tone neutral, "there are. . .other procedures. Ones that would be sure to tell whether or not he's lying."

Padmé sends a sharp glare his way, and when she speaks her tone is strained.

"The procedures you speak of are not safe," Padmé snaps, "and have been ruled to be used only as a last result."

Clovis rolls his eyes at the statement.

"Padmé this may be our only way to get the information we need," he says, his tone dripping with false sympathy, "please. . .don't tell me you are starting to grow attached to this boy. For all we know-he may be our enemy."

Padmé's gaze hardens at his words, and she opens her mouth to snap back once more. However, before she can speak, a new voice chimes in.

"There may be another way to retrieve his memories."

A hush falls over the room, and as one all turn to face the speaker.

Qui-Gon stands in the entryway. His arms are casually folded, and his expression is neutral.

Obi-Wan frowns at his old master's words, a slight trace of confusion shivering through him.

"And. . .what is that?" Clovis asks, his simple tone still managing to hold a trace of mockery.

"An old Jedi," Qui-Gon says simply, "one who is quite knowledgable in the ways of the force, and very wise. It is quite likely that he will be able to retrieve the boy's memories."

Silence falls over the room, before the occupants begin to mutter amongst themselves.

Different opinions are tossed about, and a few arguments take place before a final agreement is settled.

All in all, the majority is satisfied with the way events turn out. A solution has now been provided, one that most are quite happy with. Only a select few seem dissatisfied with the final decision.

One such person hides his true emotions quite well.

To any onlooker, he appears only mildly disappointed with the end result. When truly, hidden just beneath the surface, his rage swirls.

He is furious.

**~ * O * ~**

"We are going. . .where exactly?" Anakin asks, his tone confused as he watches Obi-Wan pack.

"Dagobah system," Obi-Wan says shortly in reply, "there is an old Jedi master who lives there-one who may be able to help with your. . memory problem."

Anakin is silent upon hearing this. He leans back against the wall, and a frown forms on his face as thoughts begin to race through his head.

_Is this. . .bad?_ Anakin's mind asks. Instantly, the events of the proceeding day flash in his mind.

"This is because of Clovis, isn't it?" Anakin asks, his tone already sure of the answer he will receive.

Obi-Wan sighs, and he pauses in his preparations.

"Yes and no," Obi-Wan says simply, "all in all, the leaders are. . .undecided when it comes to you."

Anakin rolls his eyes at this, and he wearily rubs a hand across his face.

"Great," he mutters, and Obi-Wan laughs at his sarcastic tone.

"Come now, you must pack as well," Obi-Wan says with a smile, "Dagobah isn't exactly the most inhabited planet, and we do not know yet how long we will be staying there."

With a sigh Anakin pushes himself off of the wall, and he moves to begin the tedious task of gathering supplies.

Even though he tries to remain lighthearted, the true reasons for their sudden trip lay heavy on him. He made a mistake, he let his emotions overpower him. . .

And someone nearly died as a result.

Anakin now feels as though he is walking a thin line, as though the smallest thing might set him off once more.

He lives in the constant fear that something, anything, might make him lose control. And then. . .someone might actually die as a result.

Anakin tries to push these morbid thoughts away, and he instead attempts to focus on the more positive side of their trip.

In a few days, he might have his memories back. He might finally know who he is, where he come from. He might finally have a past, instead of just a few vague childhood memories.

Anakin tries to immerse himself in this thought, one that should be happy for him.

But, despite this, he can't help but feel. . .uneasy.

It is almost as though a dark premonition hangs before him. A voice whispers in his ear, warning him that something terrible is to come.

_What will I discover when I recover my memories?_ Anakin wonders to himself.

To him, this thought is troubling. It presses against his mind, refusing to leave him alone.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

**~ * O * ~**

_(Far, far away on Coruscant)_

"What do you have to report, my apprentices?" Sidious hisses to the kneeling holograms before him.

Tyranus bows his head in reverence as he speaks.

"Master. . .we have found no trace of Vader. Is it possible that he might be-."

Sidious' hand snaps up before he can finish his sentence, and a moment later garbled gasps fill the air.

"He is not dead," Sidious snaps, "if he was _I would know. _Now, if you don't have anything useful to report, return to your search."

After a long moment, Sidious releases his hold on his older apprentice. The man stumbles slightly, and he gasps as his breath comes back to him.

Sidious' point has been made.

Both Sith bow to their master, and with a wave of his hand he flicks the hologram off. The shimmering blue images of his apprentices disappear, and Sidious is left alone in his throne room.

_Where are you, Vader? _Sidious asks himself.

_You cannot hide from me._

**~ * O * ~**

_(Rebel Base, Dantooine's atmosphere)_

A small ship slowly makes its way out of the atmosphere.

The craft is nothing special in appearance. Just a passing glance would reveal a simply cargo vessel, one most likely employed to do any number of errands.

This small, unassuming craft, easily slips into hyperspace. In moments it is speeding away into the stars, flying at unimaginable speeds towards its destination.

The force swirls around the small craft, and the air hums with warning. Only one on the craft hears this small plea, this last chance to turn back.

Anakin shivers slightly, a slight chill suddenly racing up his spine. He tries to shake this feeling away, but it hangs ominously in the air.

Anakin glances over at his companions, and he searches them for any signs that they sense anything off as well.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's gazes are on the control board before them. Neither seems to notice anything off at all.

_Am I just imagining this?_ Anakin thinks to himself.

"Anakin, are you okay?"

Anakin starts slightly, and as his thoughts slowly shift back into focus he turns to face Padmé. He tries to force a reassuring smile, even though he is quite sure it probably looks more like a grimace.

"Yeah, I'm. . .I'm fine," he mutters.

Padmé stares at him for a long moment, and she seems to be weighing his words. Anakin silently begs her to just drop the topic.

A long moment passes, before she slowly shakes her head.

"If you says so," she says simply. She stares intently at him for several more seconds, before she finally turns away.

Anakin relaxes only slightly. He finds that he is unable to completely let his worries and stresses go.

The feeling of unease, of dark premonition, still remains.

**~ * O * ~**

**Okay, so at least they have a plan now! Kinda!**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so this is the chapter we have been waiting for. . .or at least half of it anyway!**

**Warning: Cliffhanger!**

**Enjoy!**

**. § • Ω • § .**

The small cruiser pulls out of the swirling vertex of hyperspace. Inside the ship's cockpit, four figures observe the planet as it comes into view.

"Looks. . .inviting," Padmé mutters as she observes the swampy mass below them.

"It may not be the most hospitable of planets, but it certainly is secluded," Qui-Gon replies, "Master Yoda has remained undetected here since the war began."

Padmé's brows raise in surprise at this.

Hiding from the emperor, and his ruthless servants, is no simple task.

"What. . .is the plan exactly?" Anakin mutters.

His sudden speech startles his companions, as he has remained silent for the duration of the journey. Both of the Jedi can sense a vague sense of unease coming of of the boy.

"Yoda is the wisest Jedi in existence," Qui-Gon says simply in response, "if anyone will know how to resolve your memory problem-it will be him."

Silence falls after this statement, but it only lasts for a few moments before Anakin speaks again. This time, his voice is a barely audible, his tone but a murmur.

"What if. . .it would be better for me not to know my past."

His words, despite the casual question they hold, weigh heavy on the air. Suddenly, it is almost as though his unease is being reflected upon his companions. There is a long pause before Obi-Wan speaks.

"We believe that eventually your memories will return. We don't want to run the risk of you suddenly regaining memory of you past, and you. . .not taking the change well."

Even though Obi-Wan doesn't openly say it, his words imply what he truly means. The reveal the real reasoning behind this journey, this trip to a place far, far away from the Rebel Base.

_They don't want me to turn on them_, Anakin thinks softly to himself.

Despite the fact that he knows this is a perfectly reasonable worry, he still feels. . .annoyed at his lack of knowledge over this. Perhaps even. . .angry.

Anakin tries to push these thoughts away, he tries to close his emotions off. Vaguely he remembers something Obi-Wan told him.

_Letting passion control you-that is the way of the dark side._

But, apparently, drawing upon anger and pain might be purely second nature to Anakin.

Against his own will, his mind draws itself back to the recording Padmé had shown him only a few days earlier. With perfect clarity, he remembers who exactly the holo had been about.

Darth Vader.

A monster, a killer. Just in the space of a few minutes, Anakin had watched him kill countless men.

_What if. . .I am like him? _Anakin's mind wonders against his will.

As their ship enters Dagobah's atmosphere, these ideas continue to dominate Anakin's thoughts. Even his attempts to clear his mind fail.

He cannot find peace.

**. § • Ω • § .**

After maneuvering the ship through the dense overhanging of trees and landing the craft in a rare patch of semi-dry ground, the small crew disembarks.

The four humans slowly walk down the ramp, and they cautiously step into the air outside.

The world around them is marred by a thick blanket of fog. Looming shapes can be seen between tangles of vines and branches. A strange sound comes from the depths of the swamp, something that sounds vaguely like some poor creatures final cry.

"Are we. . .sure this is the right place?" Padmé asks, her tone slightly skeptical as she scans the surrounding area. Her hand slips to the blaster at her side as she keeps a cautious gaze on the rolling patches of fog.

However, before either of their two Jedi companions can reply, a new voice speak.

"Hmm, late you are."

Eyes snap around the clearing, searching for the source of this new figure.

Anakin's eyes narrow as he scans the surrounding mist, he can sense the new presence. . .but where. . .

Suddenly, a small figure appears out of the rolling fog. The creature is stooped with age, and he leans heavily on a small walking stick as he slowly makes his way forward.

"Master Yoda," both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon say in unison, before falling into bows of respect. Padmé and Anakin frown slightly as they take in this new mysterious figure.

The old Jedi's eyes slowly trail from the Jedi to their two companions. Anakin barely restrains a shudder as he feels the master's gaze on him. The ancient being's eyes are pools of wisdom, and they speak of centuries of experience.

For a single moment, a sudden flash of darkness flares with Anakin. Defiance flickers within him, and he returns the Jedi's gaze with his own hardened look.

A long moment passes, before whatever strange emotion overtook Anakin suddenly leaves. He blinks slowly, and a look of confusion crosses his face.

Yoda nods his head slowly, a look of veiled understanding crossing his features.

A second later, the Jedi is turning. Slowly, he hobbles back into the rolling mist and fog. Without pause, he calls over his shoulder to the four humans.

"Come, come! Much to discuss-we have."

**. § • Ω • § .**

A half an hour of walking later brings them to the small, hidden home of the old grand master. The small abode is nearly indistinguishable from the swamp around it, and the taller beings after to almost crawl to get inside.

Only once everyone is comfortable seated on the limited floor space does Yoda turn to Anakin and speak.

"Anakin Skywalker, you are?" the master asks, and Anakin simply bows his head in response. Yoda nods before continuing.

"Sure of this, are you?"

Anakin seems slightly taken aback by this question, and he frowns slightly before replying.

"I. . .I don't know."

Once more, Yoda nods in response. As if this simple response has a much deeper depth.

"Your memories, you would like?" Yoda asks.

Anakin can feel the master's gaze on him as he waits for a reply, and he knows that the old creature is watching for his reaction. Despite this, Anakin tries to answer as honestly as he can.

"I'm not sure I would like them back," Anakin replies, his voice soft, "but. . .I need them"

Even though there is a large measure of uncertainty in his tone, Yoda seems almost pleased with his answer. What could almost be considered a smile crosses the master's face as he speaks once more.

"If wish the return of your memories, you do-then follow my instructions you must," Yoda says shortly. Anakin bows his head in response.

"Yes, master."

**. § • Ω • § .**

"Clear your mind," Yoda says, "push every thought, every trouble, out of your head."

Anakin draws in a long, deep breath, and he tries to do what the master tells him to do. He pictures all of his worries, and he imagines each one drifting away. He casts them from his mind, one at a time.

As he empties his mind, his senses slowly begin to sharpen. The four presences seated with him in the room shine like beacons as he immerses his mind in the force.

"Good," comes Yoda's gently response to his actions. The master's voice sounds distant, almost like he is speaking from far away.

"Now, reach back with your mind. Allow your thoughts to wander-to go back."

Anakin does as Yoda commands, and slowly his mind begins to slide back.

Images flash around him, pictures of what memories he still possesses. Vague senses of childhood spark to life, and these small pictures weave in with the memories of the past few weeks.

Then suddenly, his mind hits a wall.

Pain wracks his skull as he runs against this barrier, and he winces as the prickles of pain rush throughout his entire being.

Anakin's breaths come quicker, and faster as he struggles to keep from crying out.

Despite the pain that still tremors within him, Anakin presses agains the barrier once more. The pain comes again, just as intense as before, but he continues to press against it.

Tears prick the corners of his eyes, and his fists clench tightly as more shivers of pain wrack his mind.

And then. . .the barrier wavers slightly.

Anakin feels a sudden rush of relief at this slight bit of headway. With renewed strength he presses forward.

Scattered cracks begin to form at the edges of the mental barrier, and soon the entire structure is trembling.

Anakin can feel that his strength is quickly failing, and he knows that his time is quickly running out. Already, he can feel the encroaching darkness, and the signs that his mind is slowly succumbing to the his growing exhaustion.

Just when Anakin feels that his mind is going to shut down from the pain and exhaustion, the wall breaks.

A flood is released.

Memories swirl around Anakin. Pictures, images of a different time fly through his mind. Like a hurricane, this storm rips through Anakin's mind.

The pain is like nothing he has ever felt before.

It burns like searing fire, like knives piercing his skull. The pain lasts for only a moment, and yet it feels like an eternity.

Then, suddenly, the pain is gone.

And only the memories remain.

**. § • Ω • § .**

**Such a lovely cliffhanger. Sorry to leave you hanging like that! The next update should come in a few days!**

**Okay, so please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so this chapter might be mildly confusing at first. . .**

**Anyway, welcome to the chapter-you-have-been-waiting-for-part-2!**

**Enjoy!**

**. § • Ω • § .**

The memories settled in one at a time. Each slid into place, and all at once. . .it clicked.

With a snap, it was as though a wall had fallen. A flood was released, overwhelming in its intensity. . .but somehow welcome.

Both wrong and right.

So, as the truth settles in, as the memories fall into their correct places. . .

A new soul awakes.

**. § • Ω • § .**

As his mind slowly fades back into consciousness, he feels a burst of confusion. The force swirls around him, and it is only through its familiar touch that he finds himself able to focus.

Immediately, he notices several presences in the room. Instinctively, he dims his own force signature so that they will not be aware that he is now awake.

His head pulses lightly, a slight pounding against his skull. He pushes this minor annoyance away, and he instead focuses on the other people in the room.

The unknown figures voices slowly drift towards him, and it is only after several moments of careful listening that he finds himself able to discern their words.

_"__Are you sure that he's okay? He's been out for hours. . .what if he's hurt?"_

This warm voice is distinctly feminine. He takes note of the genuine concern he hears in her tone. Only a moment passes before the woman's words are met with a reply.

_"__This is completely natural, Padmé. He should awaken soon."_

This masculine voice is deeper, and it holds a distinct accent. He can't help but feel as though he has heard this voice before. . .the tone is familiar. . .

_Qui-Gon._

The name comes suddenly in his mind, and it tastes familiar on his tongue.

In a desperate attempt to find out more about this familiar figure, he reaches his mind forward. He stretches his sense out further in the hopes that he might be able to tell more about this man. . .

The moment he feels the man's force signature, he freezes.

A dark pit of rage opens up within him, and it is only through years of control that he manges to stop himself from striking this man.

Jedi.

Now that his focus is more centered on the figures in the room, he sees that this single presence is not the only one that shines with the light side of the force.

No. There are three powerful presences.

Three Jedi.

Another wave of powerful rage rushes through him. . .but this time it is accompanied by something else as well.

Two voices scream in his mind, both passionate in their pleas.

One, crying that the Jedi are his enemy. . .the other, that they are his friends.

This sudden conflict alone is enough to make him freeze, and his own indecisiveness shocks him.

_Jedi are my enemy,_ his mind mutters. This single belief has been taught to him since he was a young boy, only just learning the ways of the force.

And yet another voice murmurs instantly in reply.

_These Jedi are friends, not foes._

Before he can ponder this any further, a voice calls his attention. He is still in shock from his own inner turmoil, and it takes him several moments to unravel just what the speaker's words mean.

_"__Wait, I believe he's waking up."_

He must now face the Jedi.

**. § • Ω • § .**

The three Jedi and their young non-force sensitive companion sit patiently as they wait for their currently comatose patient to awake.

Obi-Wan frowns slightly. He was quite sure he sensed the boy's thoughts only moments before. . .

All breath in the room stops as Anakin shifts slightly from his place on the floor. A look of almost pain flits across his face, but it is gone as quickly as it came.

"Anakin Skywalker. Can you hear me?" Qui-Gon asks. His tone is soft, barely above a murmur, but his efforts draw the desired effect.

Slowly, Anakin's eyes flutter open.

Immediately, Obi-Wan's heart freezes. A slight tremor seems to strike the air around him, accompanied by a feeling of. . .wrongness.

For a single moment, Anakin's eyes flash the color of molten gold. It lasts for only a second, leaving Obi-Wan thinking it was only a trick of the light.

"Anakin?" Qui-Gon asks again, his tone slightly louder this time.

Anakin blinks slowly, and several long moments pass before he replies.

"Qui-Gon."

The simple reply is more of a statement than anything else. The dry, almost mechanical tone, with which the name is spoken sends a chill down Obi-Wan's spine.

Anakin stares at Qui-Gon for a long moment. Obi-Wan finds that he is unable to read exactly what expression lies in the boy's eyes.

It appears to almost be. . .indecisiveness.

He stares at Qui-Gon with an almost detached curiosity. As though he is a puzzle in need of solving, and nothing more.

"Anakin, are you. . .how do you feel?" Qui-Gon asks, his tone somehow concealing the confusion Obi-Wan is sure he feels, that Obi-Wan feels himself.

Slowly, Anakin's gaze falls away from Qui-Gon. A short second passes before his eyes land on Obi-Wan and Padmé.

And, it is though a switch is flipped.

Whatever strange presence had overtaken Anakin fades, and a familiar figure slides back into place.

Light floods back into his eyes, and whatever glints of gold still remained quickly fade. Once more, Anakin's eyes are striking blue once more.

The boy shakes his head slightly, and a frown crosses his lips. He blinks, as if to clear away some confusion, before he turns to face Obi-Wan and Padmé once more.

"I. . .I'm fine," he says finally. He says the words slowly, as if tasting their truth himself. A slight smile crosses his face as he speaks, but the slight gesture of reassurance doesn't reach his eyes.

Qui-Gon frowns at Anakin's reply, and Obi-Wan knows he senses the slight untruth as well. Before either of them can address this slight problem, Yoda speaks.

"Hmm, your memories. . .return they did."

The old masters words hold not a hint of question. All faces turn to Anakin once more as they wait for his reply to this.

A long moment passes, in which time a slight chill takes to the air. A strange emotion flickers in Anakin's eyes, before he slowly nods.

Yoda remains silent for several more moments, in which time it is obvious that he is awaiting a deeper explanation form Anakin.

The boy offers no further words, and it is only after a few minutes of quiet that Qui-Gon moves to speak.

"Can you tell us what you remember?" he asks, his tone brimming with hidden meaning. Obi-Wan hears the unspoken clearly.

_Who are you? Can we trust you? Are you our enemy?_

Qui-Gon stares intently at the boy, obviously awaiting his reply. Anakin hesitates for only a moment before he speaks.

"I. . .in some ways it is still blurry. It is almost as though my memories that were blocked and those that weren't have been meshed together. . .and everything is sort of tangled."

Obi-Wan frowns at the boy's words. He can sense truth in them. . .but at the same time. . .

He's hiding something. Of that there is no question.

"With time, clear your thoughts will become," Yoda intones, and Qui-Gon nods in agreement at this.

"Yes, I'm sure everything will make sense soon enough," Qui-Gon says softly.

At these words, the ghost of a smile crosses Anakin's lips. As though he finds some hidden amusement in the Jedis' words.

"Yes," Anakin replies, his tone brimming with veiled meaning, "I'm sure it will all make sense soon."

**. § • Ω • § .**

**_(A Few Hours Later)_**

He stares out the ship's viewport, his mind spinning along with the stars flashing by outside.

Part of him reflects on the events preceding their departure from the horrible swamp planet.

He can still feel the ancient troll's watchful gaze on him as he made his way up the ramp into the ship. His mind kept screaming that he somehow _knew the truth. _Despite his careful caution.

Because, he had been cautious.

He had remained patient through the Jedi's seemingly endless talk. All in all they spoke of nonsense, of things he had been taught were but signs of weakness.

However, it seems that the ancient Jedi had at lease one piece of wisdom to impart.

_With time, clear your thoughts will become._

His mind laughs at the very idea, at the superb truth in the statement.

Because the words are true.

While he sat, bored with the Jedis' idle conversation, he carefully sorted through his fractured memories. Slowly, but surely, the puzzle had come together.

Now the image lies clear in his mind.

Darkness.

Absolute darkness, absolute hate. No traces of fear, of weakness, of compassion. Those traits are for the cowards, his prey.

The creatures of the light.

To his dismay, as he was poking through his ravaged memories, he stumbled upon a rather disconcerting image.

A sliver. . .of light.

He had tried to destroy this little corner of light, but it had stood strong against the darkness.

Even now, he can sense it in the corner of his mind.

_Anakin Skywalker. That is what they called me._

He wants to laugh in amusement, and at the same time kill anyone who dares utter that name again.

Anakin Skywalker is dead. He died years ago, a young slave boy on a dust ball of a planet.

That boy was nothing. He had nothing. He came from nothing.

He vaguely wonders if this is the force's idea of a cruel joke. As a sort of punishment for all he's done.

He sighs lightly, before trying once more to squash the sliver of light. Of course, his attempts end only in more frustration. It is only at risk of losing control of his anger does he finally stop trying to crush the light living within him.

He can feel the light laughing softly at his failure. He can taste its amusement on his tongue, and he grimaces at the bitter sweetness of it.

_I will have to remain Anakin Skywalker for just a bit longer,_ he thinks to himself.

Surprisingly, he is not as disappointed by this as he thought it would be.

He tries not to focus on this, but it immediately dominates his thoughts. Mentally, he curses the sliver of light within him.

Everything was clear before it slipped into his mind.

Anakin Skywalker.

The name sounds strange to him, almost foreign. Still, he focuses on it. He runs the name over and over in his mind.

_For now, I must become Anakin Skywalker. For now. . .they must believe that Darth Vader is dead._

**. § • Ω • § .**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**More inner struggle. . .and a little surprise at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

**. § • Ω • § .**

"I must say that I am. . .mildly concerned about Anakin," Obi-Wan says slowly.

Qui-Gon frowns at this statement, and he turns his gaze away from the control panel so that he can face his former-padawan.

"Whatever do you mean?"

The older Jedi cannot deny that he does not feel some uneasiness as well. . .but he wishes for Obi-Wan to voice his own ideas aloud.

Obi-Wan sighs lightly, and he rubs a tired hand across his face before he replies. Qui-Gon can see the gears turning in his friends mind as he searches for the words to say.

"He seems. . .different," Obi-Wan decides finally, and he frowns slightly as he speaks. Qui-Gon smiles lightly before further questioning the younger Jedi.

"Different how, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asks, "different in the fact that he has just had his entire memory returned to him? I'm sure even the best of us would have a little bit of difficulty coping with such an event."

Obi-Wan shakes his head, a slightly exasperated look crossing his features.

"Oh, that's not what. . .you know what I mean, master!" Obi-Wan mutters.

Qui-Gon's smile fades slightly at his former apprentice's words. A sudden weariness sets into his features as he once more turns to face the viewport, and the black void of space it reveals.

"I sense it as well, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon says finally, a sudden serious note taking place of his joking tone, "I do hope that it is nothing. . .simply him adjusting to the return of his memories. . ."

"But if it is something else?" Obi-Wan prompts, concern taking place in his tone. Qui-Gon sighs lightly, and he pauses for a long moment before replying.

"The Anakin you got to know before all of. . .this. Was he a bad person?" Qui-Gon asks, a genuine note of curiosity marking his tone.

Obi-Wan is surprised by this sudden change in topic, but he hesitates for only a moment in his reply.

"No," he says, his voice sure, "of course, he was troubled. . .there was a seed of darkness within him . . .but he wasn't bad. He wasn't like. . ."

Obi-Wan doesn't have to finish his sentence for Qui-Gon to understand his meaning.

Anakin, even in the likelihood that he was a Sith. . .never acted like any of his _"brethren_" would. His soul was not the twisted darkness of Maul, or Tyranus.

Of Vader and Sidious.

"I think that speaks much in and of itself," Qui-Gon says, and his tone holds a certain level of certainty. Obi-Wan frowns slightly as he struggles to piece together his master's somewhat cryptic meaning.

"You mean. . .that his actions while he had the memory loss, speak much to the degree of his character?" Obi-Wan asks somewhat uncertainty.

"Indeed," Qui-Gon replies with a stiff nod of his head. Obi-Wan frowns, a sudden memory occuring to him.

"Then. . . what about what happened with Clovis? That wasn't exactly what one would consider to be a friendly encounter," Obi-Wan says dryly. Qui-Gon smiles lightly before replying.

"It is only a theory, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon chides, "but. . .we all must agree that Clovis did have it coming."

Both Jedi laugh lightly at this.

For the moment, there original trouble is forgotten.

**. § • Ω • § .**

_(Planet of Eedoq, abandoned Rebel Base)_

_"__I must say that this current rate of failure is. . .rather disappointing."_

Sidious' cool voice hisses from the hologram. The tone is measured and controlled, and appears almost calm.

It reveals none of the Sith master's true rage.

"I apologize, master," Tyranus says smoothly, "we had reason to believe that the rebels still occupied this base-."

_"__Silence."_

The single word is snarled, and it effectively cuts off Tyranus' reply.

Both apprentices shift somewhat nervously. Each is uneasy with their master's anger.

They know, even with the vast expanse of space separating them from their master's reach, that they are not truly safe.

_"__I will not condone any more of this. . .failure. I want results."_

The words spill from Maul's mouth. They escape before he can stop him, they slip effortlessly from his tongue.

"Isn't it at all possible that Vader might be dead?"

Maul immediately regrets his slip. He regrets his words even before he feels the iron grip wrap around his throat.

His fingers scrabbly uselessly at his neck. Even though he knows it is futile, he still tries to pry to invisible fingers from his throat.

As Maul chokes, unable to take a breath, Sidious hisses his own thoughts on his apprentice's slip.

"I _would_ know_ if he was_ dead, _you_ fool. Who _are_ **you** _to question _**me**?"

It is only when Maul's struggles grow faint, when he is close to losing consciousness, that Sidous releases his grip on the force.

Maul collapses to the ground, and he immediately draws in precious gulps of air.

The moment his breath returns to him, he hurriedly mutters his apolizies. He begs his master for forgiveness for his mistake, for his misstep.

Sidious ignores him for the moment, and he instead turns to face Tyranus.

The older Sith stiffens slightly. He obviously expects some sort of punishment from his master, even though it was not he who questioned his master's words.

Sidious never has been one to play fair.

_"__I trust that you will prove more successful than your previous attempts on this matter?_" Sidious snarls. The small blue hologram flickers lightly, almost as though the darkness currently swirling around their master is somehow interfering with the transmission.

"Of course, master," Tyranus says evenly. It is not as though there is any other reply he can give.

He is not exactly in the favor of joining Maul in his punishment today.

"I will not accept further failure," Sidious hisses in way of farewell.

The hologram flickers once more, before disappearing and leaving two Sith apprentices along to their task.

The task to locate Darth Vader.

**. § • Ω • § .**

_(Rebel Ship, en route to Dantooine)_

He stares at the swirl of space he can see outside the viewport. His vision is filled with the flashing lights of passing stars.

He wonders where he is in the galaxy. Is he anywhere near a potential ally? Someone who might be able to help him slip from the Jedi's grasp?

Even now, when they aren't even in the same room of the ship, he can feel them watching him.

Perhaps it is his own mild form of paranoia, but he can sense that they are constantly checking in on him through the force. He knows that they can tell that something. . .isn't quite right.

His only hope at the moment is that they don't realize just how wrong the situation truly is. If that were to happen. . .

He shakes these thoughts away. He turns his focus instead to the more pressing issue of escape.

First, he must secure himself a weapon. . .

"We will be arriving at Dantooine soon."

The sudden voice startles him from his thoughts, and he whirls around to face the new presence. He mentally curses himself for his lapse in focus.

He relaxes only marginally when he sees who has spoken.

It is the girl. . .Padmé.

The small sliver of light within him warms slightly at the sight of her. He feels a small tremor of excitement within him.

Just before the darkness crushes this bit of hope.

The girl smiles at him. She is quite oblivious to the war that is currently being waged inside his very mind.

"I apologize. . .did I startle you?" she asks, her smile easily slipping into a grin. He presses down the urge to smile back, and he instead focuses on the annoyance he feels at her words.

"No, I was just. . .thinking," he says simply, before turning his gaze back to the viewport. A frown creases his features when the girl doesn't leave.

In fact, she steps a bit closer. She comes to stand beside him, and her gaze also falls on the viewport.

He tries to ignore her presence, he tries to press the very thought of her from his mind.

Instead he presses his mind towards the detail she had mentioned only moments earlier. Dantooine. . .he had always suspected there was a Rebel base there. . .

"What are you thinking about?" Padmé asks, a note of genuine interest marking her tone.

The annoyance inside him flickers stronger, and he has to bite down this less than pleasant feeling. Lashing out at her will only blow his cover, and set the Jedi out for his blood.

So, instead of giving into the desire to snap at her, he instead focuses on her question.

For a small, marginal second, he considers the truth. A smile crosses his face at the very thought.

_I am currently planning you and your entire operation's demises._

He shakes his head slightly, and he pushes such amusing thoughts aside. Instead he answers with a much safer reply.

"Oh. . .I have plenty to think about," he says, and he offers a small smile, "I suppose I'm just sorting through all of my memories. . .trying to make sense of it all."

"I'm sure it's all very confusing," Padmé intones softly, and he finds himself nodding in reply.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he says. He feels quite a measure of surprise at the amount of honesty in that short reply.

Several long moments pass in silence, where they both simply stare at the swirling vortex of space before him.

As more seconds pass, he can't help but feel a sudden desire to speak, to say more.

Before any words can slip out of his mouth, however, he manages to gain a small measure of control over his senses once more. Mentally he scolds himself for allowing such a major slip of focus.

_What is wrong with me_? he wonders to himself.

"We should be arriving soon," Padmé says, and her voice once agains breaks him from his thoughts.

He finds himself slowly nodding his head in reply, and without turning he can feel her eyes on him. Watching.

After several long seconds pass without him replying, Padmé speaks again. This time, her voice holds a measure of softness, and almost tenderness in its tone.

"Anakin. . .it will get better. I'm sure of it," she says slowly, "just. . .don't forget what's important."

He frowns slightly at her words, at the hidden meanings within them. He turns to ask her what exactly she means. . .

And that is when his lips meet hers.

He feels a rush of surprise at the touch. This, accompanied with his confusion, are almost enough to make him draw back.

However, his surprise keeps him in place.

The kiss lasts only a moment. A fleeting second, and then she pulls away.

A slight smile, and then she is gone.

Leaving him more confused than he has ever been in his entire time as a Sith.

**. § • Ω • § .**

**Yeah, I hope that wasn't too spontaneous. I've kinda been trying to build to something like this. . .**

**if only it was truly Anakin, and not Vader. . .**

**oh, well. please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

**. § • Ω • § .**

_(Rebel Base, Dantooine)_

When the small cruiser lands inside the hangar, it's crew is met by quite the welcoming committee.

An assembly of rebel leaders stand waiting for the ships occupants to disembark. Their expressions vary from cool indifference, to barely controlled worry.

The ramp slowly slides down from the side of the ship, and its passengers slowly exit the craft.

Bail, who stands at the front of the gathered group, is careful to keep his gaze on one person in particular.

The former Alderaanian senator had received a transmission from Qui-Gon the previous day. It had proved to hold some interesting information.

Apparently, their voyage had yielded success. Anakin Skywalker's memories, his past. . .had returned.

What his past is though, still remains unknown. According to the Jedi's message, Anakin had yet to share any such information beyond a few sparse details.

Bail's eyes narrow as he watches the boy disembark.

He can't help but. . .see a change. Perhaps it is simply his mind playing tricks on him, but he can almost see the effects of his returned memories.

Though Anakin is no more than seventeen standard years, he holds himself like someone with far more years and experience.

He stands with the stance of a soldier. One ready to spring into action at the slightest provocation.

One trained and ready to kill.

_You're probably overreacting_, Bail mumbles to himself, even as he moves forward to greet the returning crew.

Qui-Gon would have told him is Anakin had shown any outward signs of danger. If the master Jedi had thought there was anything threatening about the boy, he certainly wouldn't have brought him back to the base.

So, Bail tries to push these slight worries away. He manages to shove them to the back of his mind, where they are momentarily forgotten.

Because, surely, the boy can be no threat to them.

**. § • Ω • § .**

Vader struggles to keep his gaze from wandering, to keep his mind focused on following the Jedi.

But, in times like this, focus is such a terribly hard thing to accomplish. . .and having a clear mind has never been his strong suit.

Vader tries to distract his thoughts, to focus on other things. Because, to focus on the masses of rebels, the entire enemy base that surrounds him. . .

_You do not have a weapon_, Vader reminds himself evenly, _your main priorities now should be attaining a weapon of some sort. . .and finding a way of escape._

Then, of course, after he has left. . .he will gather his troops.

And they will burn this place to the ground.

Vader is caught up in his own thoughts, his own distractions, that it takes him a moment to realize that one of the Jedi has asked him a question.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Obi-Wan asks, a look of measured concern crossing his features. Vader stiffens marginally when the Jedi places a hand on his shoulder, but when he replies his voice is calm.

"Yes, I'm fine. . .just tired," Vader says evenly, and he offers up a weak smile.

That isn't exactly a lie. He's beyond tired, he's exhausted.

"Well, I'm sure sleeping in a real bed will be helpful," Obi-Wan replies with a small grin, "those ship bunks are terribly uncomfortable."

Vader nods lightly in agreement, though he offers no comment in response.

It isn't the sleeping arrangements that are causing his weariness. No, it is a far more difficult problem.

His thoughts have remained erratic, and disorganized ever since his memories were returned. The fact that he has to keep every ounce of darkness, every strain of anger, tightly controlled.

The mental strain weighs heavy on his soul.

_I need to get out of here, fast_, Vader thinks evenly as his gaze slowly trails along his surroundings, _before I snap. . ._

Yes, he is quite sure the rebel alliance would not take kindly to him killing a few of their soldiers.

He would rather not face the two Jedi in his current state - weaponless, and far from a stable state of mind.

So, when Obi-Wan offers to take him to a spare room to catch some sleep, Vader readily agrees.

It is time for him to start planning his escape.

**. § • Ω • § .**

Padmé slowly types up the report of their brief mission. Her hands gently skim across the data pads surface, and she once again has to erase another error.

_Where is my mind today_? Padmé wonders, even as she scolds herself for letting her mind wander.

Of course, she knows exactly what is keeping her thoughts so. . .frazzled.

Her brief moment of bravery.

She smiles at the very thought. A slow grin of satisfaction slowly works its way across her face. All thoughts of her already overdue report are quickly cast from her mind.

_Perhaps I can go by and see him later. . . just to see how he's settling in now that we're back. . ._

"What's got you so happy today?"

The voice shatters her thoughts, and Padmé jumps slightly in her seat.

It only takes her a moment to recognize the speaker. She slowly turns to face her new visitor. Her hands clench around the small data pad, and he smile easily slips into an emotionless mask.

"That is none of your concern, Clovis," Padmé says evenly in response. She makes a show of turning her attention back to her data pad, in the hopes that Clovis might get the hint and leave.

But, of course, Clovis has never really cared for the subtle art of dismissal.

He slides into a seat beside her, and he leans casually on the table. Padmé tries to ignore his close proximity, just as she tries to shove down her annoyance at the shadow he casts across her work.

"Could you move back just a bit," Padmé mutters.

Instantly, she knows that she has chosen the wrong set of words.

Instead of moving back, as Padmé so does dearly desire, Clovis leans closer. He smirks, and when he speaks his voice is a low whisper.

"Oh? Do you not enjoy my company?" he asks, his voice somewhat amused. He laughs lightly, but the sound is bitter to Padmé's ears.

Before Padmé can even think of a reply, Clovis continues. In a flash any trace of amusement is gone, and only a raging wall of anger is left behind.

"Would you rather be with your little Sith?" he hisses. His low voice is nearly a snarl as he speaks.

With this comment, Padmé abruptly stands. She quickly moves away from Clovis, and she doesn't look back as she exits the room.

"Go on, run off to your little traitor," Clovis calls after her, his mocking voice dripping with anger, "I won't be a bit surprised when you come crawling back - when you see that I was right all along!"

Padmé lengthens her stride, and she briskly walks away from the room.

Anger seethes within her. Anger, tinged with doubt, alights within her soul.

She struggles to push the doubt away, to shove it to the back of her mind just like she does with every other one of Clovis' comments. . .

But a sliver of worry still remains.

**. § • Ω • § .**

Vader doesn't look up when the door to his room slides open. He doesn't check in with the force to see who this visitor might be, as he assumes it is Obi-Wan returning. The Jedi had left him a lone only an hour before, with the simple parting promise that he would return before dinner.

It is only when the visitor clears their throat that Vader turns, and he is met not with the sight of the young Jedi waiting to take him to dinner. . .

But, if he is honest, he finds that he likes this visitor just a bit more.

"Anakin," she says evenly, and she offers him a light smile. Vader presses a smile of his own onto his face.

For the first time of the day, this action is only semi-forced.

"Padmé," Vader says evenly, and he bows his head lightly. He watches the young woman carefully as she slowly makes her way across the room.

"What are you working on?" she asks, and she gently leans over his shoulder to observe the half finished contraption he's working on.

"Oh. . .just something to pass the time," Vader replies evenly. He gestures vaguely to the bits of metal before him.

He hopes that Obi-Wan won't mind that he dismantled the small service droid the Jedi left with him.

The old thing could certainly use more than a few upgrades.

Vader gently closes up the covering at the back of the droid's control panel, and he gently nudges the droid.

A low hum fills the air as the robot comes to life. It's eye socket glows lightly, and in only a few moments it's scattered beeps fill the air.

Vader smiles lightly as he takes in the successful job. There had been a bit of rust on the droids main memory chip. . .and a few of its processing wire were a bit tangled. . .

_How long has it been since I've done this?_ Vader thinks to himself, _just sat down . . .and fixed something?_

Luckily, Padmé speaks again before his mind can go down this train of thought.

"That's amazing," she says with a smile. Vader finds a smile of his own slipping across his face at her words.

"We all have our gifts," he says with a shrug.

She laughs lightly at his words, and she shakes her head.

"I like that reply," she says, "you accept the praise, but you don't glorify your own work."

Vader tilts his head slightly at this, and a slight frown crosses his face.

"That is quite the observation," he says slowly, and Padmé's smile only widens at his words.

"I can be observant when I wish," she says. Her smile only widens as she takes a seat beside Vader.

"Oh?" Vader says simply, "tell me - what do you see?"

The question hangs heavy on the air. For a long moment the two sit, staring at each other. The silence thickens as Vader awaits Padmé's reply.

He isn't quite so sure that he wants to hear what she has to say.

Padmé stares straight into his eyes, as though she is reading the depths of his soul. Several long moments pass, in which time the smile slips from her face.

Finally, she nods. She sighs lightly, and she gently brushes a stray strand of hair back from her face.

She opens her mouth to speak, and Vader can feel himself tensing, waiting for her words. His thoughts are a scramble.

_Somehow she knows. . .she knows, and now I'm going to have to take care of her. . .I don't want to hurt her. . .where can I possibly even hide a body here? . . ._

However, before Padmé can speak, the door slides open.

"Anak- oh. I'm. . .terribly sorry."

Vader's eyes slowly slide from Padmé, to the young Jedi standing in the doorway.

In a single moment, Vader has never felt such a mixture of feelings.

Both overwhelming relief, and murderous rage threaten to overtake his mind. It is only his years of training that keep him from losing control of his emotions.

"I. . . well," Obi-Wan mutters, obviously flustered. Though the Jedi did not walk on any kind of scene, he can certainly tell that he did interrupt something.

Perhaps the deadly glare Vader is sending him right now is not exactly helping the situation.

Vader slowly stands, and he makes his way over to the door. He stops just before Obi-Wan, and he cooly turns back to face Padmé.

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Padmé?" Vader asks, his tone even.

Padmé shakes herself lightly. It appears as though she is just recovering form their little interruption.

A small smile crosses her face, and she slowly stands. She makes her way across the room towards the door, but she pauses just as she passes Vader.

She turns to face him, and she whispers one single word in passing.

"Secrets."

This is her final parting, before she disappears out of sight.

**. § • Ω • § .**

**Okay, so please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**More inner turmoil & interrogation!**

**Enjoy!**

**~ * O * ~**

"You understand, yes, why we must ask you these questions?"

Vader is barely able to keep himself from rolling his eyes at the obvious statement. He draws in a slight breath, before plastering an easy smile onto his face.

"Yeah, sure. . .whatever."

His "interrogator" fixes him with a less-than-pleased look. It is obvious that the overweight, middle-aged man is annoyed that Vader is not showing outright fear.

So far, the man's attempts at intimidation have only made it harder for Vader to keep himself from outright laughing.

The man, a human by the name of Varik Oldin, takes a seat before Vader at the table. Oldin leans onto the metal surface, and he fixes his gaze into what Vader assumes must be a permanent scowl.

"First question," Oldin begins, his voice a steady growl, "please state your name."

Already, in the first five minutes of the questioning, Vader would like nothing more than to strangle this man.

"Anakin Skywalker," Vader answers slowly, carefully pronouncing every syllable.

Oldin nods, before turning and looking at the protocol droid beside him.

"Did you get that?" he asks. The silver plated droid replies with a positive.

Vader clenches his fist to keep himself from wrapping his fingers around the man's throat. . .from crushing his neck. . .

"Next question," Oldin says, and he turns to face Vader once more, "please state your age, and home planet."

It is through clenched teeth that Vader grinds out his reply.

"Seventeen. Tatooine."

Olding once more turns to face the protocol droid, with intentions to verify the data again, but Vader's snapped reply stops him.

"I'm quite sure the droid did, in fact, hear that, just as well as you and every other person listening did," Vader says, his voice reaching a dangerous pitch, "now, if we could please skip such useless preliminary questions - as I have already been interrogated before - this whole process will run much more smoothly."

Oldin opens and closes his mouth several times before speaking once more. It is obvious that he is mildly startled by the sudden outburst. However, the man's loss of words does not last long.

"Alright," Oldin says, and he clears his throat lightly before continuing, "can you describe, in as many words as necessary, your affiliation with the so-called Sith Order, and to a greater extent - the Empire?"

_Now the fun begins_, Vader thinks dryly to himself.

**~ * O * ~**

"I'm terribly sorry if I don't understand the complete necessity in this. . .this interrogation," Padmé snaps, and she struggles to keep her tone even, "have we not already questioned him?"

Bail sighs lightly, not at all willing to address this topic again. He turns his gaze away from the questioning they are observing from the opposite side of the glass, and he faces his young friend.

"Padmé, you know why we must do this," Bail says wearily, "now that his memories have returned - we must find out for sure whether or not he is a threat to us. Do you really want to run even the slightest risk of him being our enemy?"

Despite Padmé's displeasure with this entire affair, she can find the sense in her friends words. With a sigh she leans back into her seat, and she resigns herself to watching the proceedings.

Currently, Anakin is answering Oldin's first actual question.

If Padmé were to be truthful to herself. . .she finds that she listens to his answer with more than a little interest.

"I am an apprentice to the order," Anakin replies evenly, "as for my relation to the empire. . .there are few beings alive that I hate more than the Emperor."

Both Bail and Padmé turn to face the two present Jedi, and they wait for their assessments of Anakin's words.

"He speaks the truth," Qui-Gon says evenly. An unreadable expression crosses the older Jedi's face.

"Interesting," Obi-Wan says in agreement.

Oldin does not hesitate before jumping into his next question.

What the man lacks in intimidation techniques, he makes up for in determination. Padmé has seen the man fire question after question for hours without pause.

"An apprentice to the Sith order?" Oldin asks, a note of interest flickering in his tone, "it is my understanding that the Sith and Jedi. . .don't get along."

A flicker of almost amusement crosses Anakin's face, but it is gone in a moment.

"One could say that," Anakin says evenly in response.

Both Jedi lean back slightly in their seats. A frown alights Obi-Wan's face, but Qui-Gon's own expression reflects Anakin's own amusement.

"Oh?" Oldin asks, and he leans forward, "tell me, what is your opinion of the two Jedi here? Do you . . .wish to kill them?"

Anakin tilts his head lightly, and he sighs before replying.

"Truthfully, they are the most decent Jedi I have met," Anakin replies, "so, no, I do not have a desire to kill them."

"That is certainly reassuring," Obi-Wan mutters. Now there is a flicker of amusement in his tone as well.

Oldin's gaze turns to the protocol droid beside him, but, as though he is remembering Anakin's words only moments before, he forces his gaze away. Only a few moments pass before he fires off his next question.

"You say that you are an apprentice to the Sith Order. . ." Oldin says, "could you supply us with the name of your master?"

This time, there is a slight pause in Anakin's reply.

"We all serve Darth Sidious," Anakin says evenly in response. This response elicits a flicker of interest from Oldin. The interrogator wastes no time before continuing.

"Oh? The man that you hate?" Oldin asks. He sends Anakin a pointed look, and it is obvious that he is waiting for a reply.

However, Anakin does not respond. Padmé takes in the slight darkness that has appeared in his expression, and she feels a light shiver touch her spine.

It is only after several minutes of silence have passed that Oldin drops the question, and moves on.

Never in her life has Padmé seen Oldin drop a subject so quickly. Usually, it takes direct orders from his superiors to make him drop topics that are yielding no results.

However, Padmé cannot blame him from backing down this time. Anyone with eyes could see the dangerous glint in Anakin's eyes.

Oldin clears his throat lightly before moving onto his next set of questions.

Any traces of amusement have left the Jedi's faces, and instead they now watch the proceedings with guarded expressions.

What they are truly thinking, Padmé does not know.

**~ * O * ~**

It is only after a few more hours of questioning that Vader finds himself finally freed from the confining walls of the interrogation chamber.

It is not that Oldin eventually ran out of questions - far from it in fact. The old fool would have kept him captive for several more hours, if the Jedi had not intervened on his behalf.

Of course, Vader is currently supposed to be under Obi-Wan's watchful gaze. . .

The Jedi had been charged with watch duty after the questioning ended. It took quite a measure of effort to escape the younger Jedi's care.

But Vader needs a moment. . .away. If he doesn't get at least a few minutes of peace, away from the Rebel's watchful gaze. . .then he might explode.

And that would give away whatever secrets he has left in an instant.

So, through some miracle of the force, Vader managed to escape Obi-Wan. It was then that he roamed the halls of the base, taking turns at random. . .until he found his way outside.

Now, he sits amidst the endless waves of grass. The rippling stalks are tall enough so that, when he is sitting down, he is nearly invisible.

For some reason, a memory from just a few weeks ago comes to Vader's mind. A memory where he sat, much as he does now, amidst the grasses.

Someone who, should by all means be his mortal enemy, sitting at his side.

_"__You are who you choose to be," Obi-Wan says with a shrug, "be that a Sith. . .or a rebel. Or neither. You choose."_

Vader feels a tremor of surprise that these words come to his mind.

The small sliver of light within him flickers wildly, and it seems to gather strength from this small statement.

_I am a Sith_, Vader's mind snaps.

He knows this to be true, and yet. . .there is a part of him that wishes it weren't.

Vader hates this part of him more than anything. He wishes he could just destroy it, or simply will it away. . .

But, for now, it stays.

**~ * O * ~**

"I thought you were supposed to be watching Skywalker."

Obi-Wan looks up sharply, a guiltily expression crossing his face as he takes in his master's watchful gaze.

"I. . .well," Obi-Wan winces at the stutter in his words, "well, if you could point me in the direction of were he is. . .that would be helpful."

An amused expression crosses Qui-Gon's face as he moves to his former padawan's side.

"Obi-Wan, stop worrying," Qui-Gon says evenly, "I'm sure it will be fine if the boy is left alone for just a few moments."

Obi-Wan appears less than sure about this than his master, but he reluctantly accepts Qui-Gon's words. He sighs lightly, and rubs a hand through his hair.

"Is something bothering you?" Qui-Gon asks, concern marking his tone, "besides your missing charge - of course?"

"It's probably nothing. . ." Obi-Wan says evenly, "I just. . .there was something odd about his answer when we. . .when we asked about Vader."

Qui-Gon nods lightly. He knows exactly what Obi-Wan is brining up, as he sensed the slight oddity as well.

It was nothing large enough to spark alarm, but it was. . .strange.

"He appeared to be telling the truth when he said that he believes Vader perished in the crash, and yet. . ." Obi-Wan trails off, hoping that the older Jedi will finish for him.

"It didn't feel right," Qui-Gon finishes for him. Obi-Wan nods in agreement.

"Yes, perhaps it was simply the shields he had around his mind, but I. . .I can't explain it," Obi-Wan says hopelessly, "something was off."

Qui-Gon smiles lightly, and he lays a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"Obi-Wan, truly. . .I see no reason to worry about this," Qui-Gon says evenly, "I have sensed no danger, no imminent threat from the boy. Do you feel otherwise?"

Obi-Wan slowly shakes his head. Despite the darkness he feels from the boy, there is no malice intent. . .none that they can see anyway.

_The boy does have powerful mental shields though. . ._

"Good, then all we can do is wait and see," Qui-Gon says evenly, "we must trust in the force - and allow it to guide us."

Obi-Wan nods in agreement to his master's words, but he can't help but feel uneasy still.

**~ * O * ~ **

"Needed a moment to get away?"

Vader is drawn from his thoughts by a soft voice. As he turns to face the speaker, he mentally curses himself for not remaining more focused.

However, he relaxes when he sees who it is.

"Padmé," he says evenly, and he tilts his head slightly, "what are you doing here?"

She smiles lightly, and she gently trails a hand through the grass beside her.

"I followed you," Padmé says evenly, and she pauses before continuing, "I hope you don't mind. . ."

Surprisingly. . .Vader finds that he doesn't.

Though he knows he should be wary of all the rebels here (especially Padmé, who he believes already suspects something - though he doesn't know what) Vader finds that eh does not mind her company.

In fact, if her were to be honest with himself. . .

"It's fine," Vader says, and he offers a slight smile, "here - sit."

Padmé takes a seat beside him, and soon she too is hidden within the waving stalks of grass. They sit in silence for a few moments, before she speaks.

"It is quite peaceful here," Padmé says softly. Her gaze slowly trails from the grass around them, until her eyes catch his.

He has never before seen such a mesmerizingly warm shade of brown. . .

Vader shakes himself lightly, trying to clear his mind of such thoughts.

_She is the enemy_, he reminds himself,_ soon. . .soon you will probably have to kill her anyway._

"Yes, it's very peaceful," Vader says, and he forces a light smile, "there's no traffic, no buildings. . ."

He trails off, and Padmé smiles. She bows her head in agreement.

"Yes, at home - in the lake country - it is like this," Padmé replies, "there are hardly any people. It's so peaceful, so. . .beautiful."

"Sometimes it's nice to just get away."

The words slip from his mouth. Vader frowns lightly at his lapse in concentration. He has too be more careful, or he could make a far worse mistake. . .

"Yes."

Vader glances up when he hears the soft note of agreement in her tone. Once more, he catches her soft gaze. The sliver of light within him seems to glow.

"If you could be anywhere right now - is that where you'd be?" once again, the words come forth unbidden.

Now though. . .Vader is finding that he doesn't care quite so much. Instead, he focuses on Padmé's expression as she replies.

She leans forward slightly, a small smile crossing her lips. It betrays a flicker of amusement, but deeper - hidden beneath - are waves of sadness.

"Yes," she says, her voice barely above a murmur, "it is truly the most beautiful place I have ever seen. When I was younger. . .well, today even. . .I always had dreams of returning, of living there. Of raising a family."

"Describe it for me," Vader says.

Truly, he cares not what the lake district looks like. He has been to plenty of beautiful places before.

No, what he truly wants, is to hear her speak. To hear her describe this place she loves.

She smiles at him, and she slides a little closer to his side as she speaks.

"There are waterfalls. . .everywhere," Padmé says, a dreamy expression slipping across her face as she describes it, "flowers growing - always in bloom. When I was younger, I would sit by the lakeside and eat the shuura fruit that grew along the shore. . ."

Her voice trails off lightly, and a sad smile tugs at her lips. Slowly, she turns back to face Vader.

"Anakin. . .it was beautiful."

Vader can sense the trembling notes of emotion in her tone. There is a rising well within her, a mixture of sadness, joy, longing, pain. . .hope.

"I must see it one day," Vader says evenly, softly in response.

"Yes, you must," Padmé replies, "one day. . .I will take you there."

After that statement, that promise, silence falls. The two are left sitting there, staring into each others.

Then, almost as if drawn by a magnet, by some unseen force. . .both lean forward.

Her lips are soft against his, and he smiles at the tender touch.

The warmth in his chest, the sliver of light inside him. . .both grow.

The darkness screams in anger, it shrieks that she is his enemy, that he should kill not kiss her. . .

Vader shoves these thoughts from his mind.

He wraps his arms around her, and his fingers trail through her soft hair. He draws back lightly, and he smiles down at her. She returns his smile with a grin, before pulling him into a kiss once more.

For just a few moments. . .Vader becomes Anakin Skywalker once more.

And the light inside him grows.

**~ * O * ~**

**Okay, this chapter was actually a bit longer than normal! I just couldn't find a good place to end it. . .**

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy!**

**~ * O * ~**

_(previously. . .)_

_For just a few moments. . .Vader becomes Anakin Skywalker once more._

_And the light inside him grows._

**~ * O * ~**

_(One Week Later)_

Vader sighs lightly, and he struggles to contain his annoyance.

If only he could get away from the oppressive eyes of his watchful handlers. . .if he could somehow get his hands on a com-link. . .

Then he could contact his master. In moments he could have a fleet of star destroyers hovering in the atmosphere. He could take down the head of Rebel Alliance in a flash.

_That is what I want_, Vader mumbles to himself.

He tries to push down the slight tremor of worry, the trace of guilt. . .

He does not care for these Rebels, these filth. Vader swore a promise to the empire, to protect it from terrorists such as this.

_What about. . .Padmé? . . ._

Vader shudders lightly._ I don't care. . ._

"Is something wrong?"

Vader turns his head slightly so he can face the young Jedi, and he forces a light smile onto his face.

"No. . .nothing's wrong," he mumbles, "I was just. . .thinking. . ."

The sudden flash of worry, tinged with distrust, is enough to crush the small trace of doubt Vader feels. In a moment, the light fades, and it is replaced with the harsh coldness once more.

If only he could contact his master.

Vader would try to reach out through the force. . .to contact one of his fellow Sith. . .

If such actions wouldn't immediately bring the Jedi down upon him. They would sense his intentions in a moment, and then. . .they would not hesitate to kill him.

_I need to get my hands on a lightsaber_, Vader thinks to himself,_ perhaps I can snatch one of Qui-Gon's training ones. . .I think I saw an extra one tucked away somewhere. . ._

_Once I get a weapon, then I'll leave. I'll take the information I've gathered back to my master. . .and then. . ._

Vader slowly spins the details of his plan together. However, no matter how he tries to convince himself of it's effectiveness (for surely it will work. . .), Vader can't help but find himself searching it for flaws, imperfections.

_Do I want myself to fail?_ Vader asks himself_, do I not wish to betray the rebels?_

He finds that he doesn't like how indecisive his own answer to the question has become.

**~ * O * ~**

Obi-Wan can't help but feel mildly. . .worried.

One couldn't say that his worry is without reason. In fact, he has much cause to feel traces of worry. . .of distrust.

He just can't shake the feeling. . .the unease in his gut. . .

A feeling that has been following him ever since they left Dagobah, since Anakin had his memories returned.

Memories of a past that Anakin had yet to truly share.

The only reason Obi-Wan has not acted on this suspicious feeling. . .is the lack of threat.

The force has been silent. It offers not even the slightest trace of danger, of premonition that Anakin might do anything to harm either Obi-Wan himself or those under the young Jedi's protection.

This. . .confuses Obi-Wan.

He has spent several hours meditating on the fact, mulling over his feelings on the subject.

No answers have been revealed.

This conflict has remained present in Obi-Wan's mind the past few weeks. It has stuck with him so long, that now he could almost dismiss the slight traces of unease. . .

If it weren't for moments like this.

Obi-Wan's young dinner companion is currently deep in thought. His dinner lies before him, barely touched.

It is obvious, if not blatantly so, that something troubles the boy. Something in his own thoughts, a problem unknown to Obi-Wan.

"Is something wrong?" Obi-Wan asks.

He watches Anakin carefully for his reaction. The boy blinks slowly, and he shakes his head lightly before replying. Anakin tilts his head lightly in Obi-Wan's direction, and the Jedi's frown deepens when he sees the distant look in the boy's eyes.

"No. . .nothing's wrong," Anakin murmurs, "I was just. . .thinking. . ."

_Well, that was obvious_, Obi-Wan thinks to himself, a humorless smile crossing his face.

Anakin, however, does not return the gesture. In fact, it seems as though he has once more slipped deep into the well of his thoughts.

Obi-Wan allows silence to fall. It lies thick in the air, though only one of the two seems to notice its presence. Obi-Wan's companion is oblivious to any such strange quiet.

Obi-Wan lets the silence hang for a fews moment's more, before he speaks again.

"What are you thinking about?" Obi-Wan asks. He feigns an air of nonchalance, a feeling he most certainly does not feel.

Anakin blinks lightly, and he turns to face Obi-Wan once more. A slight frown gracing his lips is the only sign that anything is even remotely off.

"I was just wondering. . .what is going to happen to me now. The alliance certainly doesn't trust me. . . and I was wondering. . .if perhaps there was any way I could change that."

Though Anakin's reply is surprising, and it rings with truth, Obi-Wan still gets the sense that the boy is hiding something.

Though, of course, Obi-Wan always has that feeling when talking to the boy.

Obi-Wan leans back slightly in his seat. His brow furrows lightly in though, and a moment passes before he thinks.

"That is something I will have to speak to Qui-Gon and the other rebel leaders about," Obi-Wan says after a moment's pause, "but, I'm sure we could work something out. . ."

Anakin nods lightly at this. It seems as though he is satisfied with this answer, and is now content to end the conversation there.

Obi-Wan, however, is not finished with his questions.

"So. . .you wish to help the alliance?" Obi-Wan asks, and he struggles to control the true measure of interest he feels.

Once more, Obi-Wan watches Anakin carefully as he replies. The boy doesn't even blink in his reply, though he does pause for a moment to collect his thoughts.

_He is very good at concealing his emotions, his thoughts_, Obi-Wan thinks to himself, _alarmingly good. . ._

"I think. . .maybe," Anakin says slowly. He speaks each word cautiously, as though himself is unsure of his answer.

Mentally, Obi-Wan files this thought away. He also notes the other small things that jumped to his mind during the boys reply.

One of the most important details being. . .that while the boy did not explicably lie in his answer. . .

His words glimmered with a faint untruth.

**~ * O * ~**

Vader is still distracted as he makes his way back to his room. Luckily, his small bit of freedom has now extended to small bits of trust.

Such as the ability to walk back to his room unassisted, unwatched.

Vader takes turns instinctively. He knows that he is nearing the correct hallway, that he is almost there. . .

He senses the presence just before it grabs his arm, and pulls him into a room branching off of the main hallway.

Luckily, before he can spring into action and assault his attacker, he recognizes the figure. He relaxes lightly as he turns to face her.

She smiles up at him, a light grin touching her features. The light, that had been extinguished only a few moments earlier, flickers to life once more.

"Hello, Padmé," he says evenly, a light smile slipping across his face. She rolls her eyes lightly, and sighs dramatically.

"All I get. . .is a 'hello?' " she asks, and she slowly shakes her head, "what about - ."

Vader cuts her words off with a light kiss. It lasts only for a moment, before he draws back to look down at her once more.

"That's better," she says, with a light sigh. Her hands slide up to encircle his neck, and his arms instinctively slide around her waist.

Padmé rests her head on his chest, and a moment passes where they just stand in each other's embrace.

"I only have a few moments," Padmé says softly. Vader can't help but feel a mild flash of annoyance at this.

"That's a shame," Vader says with a sigh, "surely. . .you can skip a meeting?"

Padmé laughs lightly, before shaking her head.

"We're at war," she says evenly, "our duties - they comes first."

Vader feels a slight twinge of unease at that.

For he. . .has certainly let his own duties, his responsibilities slip. What would his master say if he saw him now, holding one of his enemies closely?

Vader has to contain his own bitter laugh at the thought.

Perhaps his master would say something. . .after he hit him with a few volleys of Sith lightning. That, being the optimistic option.

More realistically. . .he'd kill him without a thought.

"Do you ever tire of duty?"

The words slip out of his mouth before he can stop them.

Of course, he is quite used to that now. Something about Padmé - her presence. . .her touch. . .her smell. . . - makes him forget his trainings, the shields he has thrown up as defenses.

A long moment passes before she replies to his question.

"Sometimes. . .yes," she says evenly, "but, I cannot simply stop what I'm doing. I have to believe that. . .if I work hard enough, one day the empire will fall. That we will have freedom once more."

Vader struggles not to wince at that.

"That is. . .a large goal," he says evenly. It is one of the safest replies he can think of.

Padmé laughs lightly at his words.

"Try enormous," Padmé says, and she rolls her eyes, "but we do have our small victories. . .our own little wins."

She tilts her head slightly, so that she can face Vader as she replies.

"Like. . .take Vader for instance. Do you know how much of a relief it is to know that someone like him - one of his kind - can be killed? Now that he's out of the war. . .well, he was one of the empire's greatest warriors," Padmé shudders lightly, "a true monster."

A sick feeling forms inside of Vader at her words, and it takes all of his willpower not to grimace, to turn away.

Luckily, before he is forced to formulate a reply, she speaks again.

"Oops, looks like time got the best of me!" Padmé says with a sigh, "I have to go, or I'll be late. I'll see you later, okay?"

Distantly, Vader finds himself saying farewell. He gently kisses her, draws her in for a light embrace, and then she is gone.

Vader is left to dwell on these thoughts.

**~ * O * ~**

"You believe," Bail begins slowly, "that we should let this. . .boy. This. . .potential Sith. Our enemy. . .accompany you on a _very important_ mission. . .so that he may prove to you whether he is an ally, or an enemy?"

Bail stares at the two Jedi with an expression of blatant disbelief.

Obi-Wan remains silent, instead relying on his former master to speak. The younger Jedi needed only mention the plan to his master. Qui-Gon was on his side in a moment.

"Yes," Qui-Gon says evenly in response, "that is exactly what we should do."

The Alderaanian leader continues to stare at the two Jedi for several more seconds, before he finally shakes his head.

"I trust you with my life, Qui-Gon. . . with the lives of this base," Bail says slowly, "but, this. . .do you truly not believe it would be best to keep him here?"

Qui-Gon slowly shakes his head. Obi-Wan struggles to contain the smile that threatens to slip onto his face.

Once his master sets his mind to something. . .there is no changing his opinion.

"Think of this as a test," Qui-Gon says evenly, "perhaps we may even learn more about our mysterious young charge."

Bail still looks uneasy on the matter, and he slowly shakes his head.

"But what about his training? What if he were to. . .betray you? Attack you?" Bail asks, a skeptical look crossing his features.

"There are two of us," Qui-Gon says with a slight smile, "we are both fully trained Jedi. I am sure we could take a young Sith apprentice. Besides. . .I sense so malice from the boy."

"But, what of the things that you do not sense?" Bail asks lightly, "you have said before that there are things you might not be able to tell - things he keeps hidden."

Qui-Gon smiles lightly at this, and he bows his head slightly as he speaks.

"We must trust in the force," the older says evenly, "there is nothing else we can do."

**~ * O * ~**

_(Two Days Later)_

Vader slowly trails behind the two Jedi as they make their way onto the small supply ship. The events from the debriefing still ring clearly in his mind.

_Information on small fleet currently on patrol in the Sagar system. . .their plans to intercept and infiltrate the fleet when they stop above the planet Sagma. . ._

Plans form in Vader's mind, almost against his own will.

Ideas to betray his two Jedi companions, to escape from their hold. Plans on how to return with a fleet of starships, and wipe out the rebel base.

Just as Vader is about to board the ship, he happens to sense a familiar presence. He turns lightly, just as he is stepping onto the ramp.

She stands just beyond the crowd of gathered rebel leaders. A small smile graces her face, and she raise a hand in a slight wave. Vader struggles to return the farewell gesture with a smile of his own.

In an instant, all thoughts of betrayal are gone. His mind shoves them from his conscious. Instead, he tries to focus on his current mission, the one he and the Jedi have been assigned to.

Vader struggles to fight the feeling slowly working its way through him.

A sick, twisted feeling. An ache that touches him when he returns Padmé's smile, when he follows the Jedi onboard the ship.

A feeling that. . .he cannot push away.

**~ * O * ~**

**Okay. . .action to come!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
